Collide
by Hazel Harper
Summary: They've been best friends since they were kids and have a bond that neither of them can explain. After a rough breakup, they turn to each other.... but will it be everything that they hope it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the intro to my new story. The POV will shift through the story. Shannon's sister is Megan and this is in her POV. I don't own anyone except the OC. Please R&R!!!**

**Introduction Chapter.**

I couldn't believe it. I'd never felt so hurt and angry at the same time. I wanted to ball myself up and cry my eyes out until the tears stopped. At the same time I wanted to hit someone. Slap someone. Make them feel as bad as I felt at that precise moment. The tears were brewing. I could feel them seeping up as I tried to fight their arrival. I hurried myself as fast as I could possibly move. I would allow myself to cry; just not here. Not where anyone could see. I walked towards the exit sign. I was almost there. Just a few more feet, then I'd be in the parking lot. I needed to escape this place. I kept telling myself 'You're almost there. You'll be fine.' Yeah, I'd be fine. The tears began streaming down my cheeks as I neared my car. Quickly, I tossed my duffle bag into the trunk and jumped into the driver's seat. After placing the key into the ignition, I began to sob openly. It didn't even matter now. No one else could hear me. I let myself cry. Placing my head onto the steering wheel, I sobbed hysterically. I couldn't believe what had happened 20 minutes earlier. I just couldn't fathom it. Why would they do this to me? How could they? I wasn't sure what any possible answers to these questions could be and it didn't matter. I knew what I'd seen. Adam and I had been together for almost a year. He'd had a reputation for being a flirt but when I met him, something clicked for me and I stopped seeing him in that light. He made me happy and I thought he felt the same. I guess I was wrong. The tears streamed and streaked by olive toned skin as I tried to pull it together. I couldn't drive like this and I needed to get out of the arena parking lot. Too many of my co-workers would be in the same parking lot in no time and I needed to be long gone. I didn't want to answer any questions or see the looks of concern. I didn't want to explain that I'd failed. How badly I'd failed. Especially after most of my friends offered warnings against him. I just needed to get home. I wiped the tears from my eyes and told myself no more tears. No more feelings. No more anything in regards to Adam. I pulled out of the parking lot and set out on the road home. I turned on the radio and a familiar song blared in my car's stereo system. Collide by Howie Day. Great. This was not a song I wanted to hear right now. The tears began to stream again as I slammed my hand onto the dashboard. The song cut off instantly, leaving me in silence. As I sat in silence, I heard the buzzing of my cell phone. I couldn't talk to anyone. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to explain why I was crying or lie that I wasn't crying. I looked at the phone caller id. Jeff. I figured it would be Adam, but I guess he knew better than to try to talk to me. I watched as Jeff's called rang all the way through to my voicemail. 'Get it together.' I order myself. 'He's not worth this. Fuck him. You're better than this!' I counsel myself but the words don't help. I feel like my heart was ripping apart. Broken, Shattered Mortally wounded. I felt used. I felt broken and abandoned. My pity party was interrupted once again by my phone ringing again. Glancing down, I noticed the voicemail icon was lit. Jeff left a voicemail. Part of me wondered what he said. The other half didn't want to deal with any more situation than the one I was trying to work through. Jeff and I had grown up together. Our brothers were best friends. We were all best friends. Jeff and I were the babies of the group and we'd formed a close bond back in elementary school. He was my protector and one of the dissenters of my relationship with Adam. He wasn't one to say 'I told you so' but this time I wasn't sure. I called my voicemail. Nothing Jeff could say could make me feel any worse so why not just get it over with? His accent was easily distinguished. Warm, caring, honest; he was never the one to make bad situations worse. I listened to his voice and somehow it soothed me.

**_"Hey. I'm worried about you. I heard you left during my match and you were upset. I'm just making sure you're ok. So can you please call me back? Or at least text me so I know you're ok? I worry about you and I know you probably don't want to talk, but if you change your mind just call me. Or Matt, Shane, Shannon… We're all worried. You know we love you and you can always talk to us…"_** his voice trailed off and the message ended.

I didn't know what to do. I did what I've done since I was a little girl. I dialed Jeff's number and let it ring. My sobs were almost taking over me again. My body shook as I waited for Jeff to answer.

"Hey…" his southern accent said after a few rings.

I blurted out inaudible language as my sobs over took my voice.

"Meg… where are you at? Are you ok? That's a stupid question…" he muttered as he listened to my sobs.

I struggled to see the road sign that I'd parked near. I couldn't read it but I knew I hadn't gone far. I looked to my left and saw a Denny's. "I'm 7 blocks away from the arena, by the Denny's." I muttered finally.

"Stay there. I'll be right there." He ordered as he hung up the phone.

I threw my back against the seat roughly and drew my hands to my eyes as I sobbed into them.

*************************

**TO BE CONTINUED???**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who r&r-ed chapter 1. Here's chapter 2. Please R&R. **

***Chapter 2***

***Jeff's POV***

I'd just gotten backstage from my match when Trish came running up towards me. She stood in front of me and I noticed the worry in her face.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She looked at me and blurted out "Meg's gone. Something happened but I'm not sure what."

Her statement took me back. "Gone? What do you mean?" I asked feeling her worry transfer to me.

She stared at me and tilted her head. "I'm not sure. She flew out of her in tears though, and I know how close you two are so I figured you should know…"

I thanked her as I quickly headed to my locker room. I burst through the door and found my older brother sitting on the bench removing his ring gear. I dug into my duffle and removed my cell phone. Matt looked at me with wonder. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened and Megan tore out of here in tears… have you seen Shannon or Shane?" I ask as I scroll through my phone. No missed calls. No text messages. I wondered to myself what had happened. Matt looked as concerned as I did. "That's not like her…" he muttered. "I'll go track down Shannon and Shane." He said as he got up and exited the locker room.

I dialed her number. I knew it by heart. It rang and rang. 'Come on… answer the phone.' I mutter at the phone continues to ring. Finally I get her voicemail. At least she didn't silence my call, no, it rang all the way through to her voicemail. I wondered what could have happened. I had a good idea that it had to do with her stupid boyfriend. I can't speak for anyone else, but I know I hated the fact that Adam was dating Megan. Matt and I had spent years being close with Adam and we'd seen how he went through girls. So I was anything but pleased when I started noticing the closeness between them. It made me sick, until I saw how happy she was. As long as she was happy, that's all that mattered to me, but I figured that eventually he'd return to his old ways. Adam was a good guy when we met him. Maybe fame increased his ego. Maybe winning the title made him feel more important. We were never really sure. After I left her a voicemail, I waited. That was all I could do. Sit and wait for a word. Matt came back to the locker room with Shannon and Shane in tow and they all looked worried.

"Did you talk to her?" Shannon asked.

"I left her a voicemail…" I reply looking at the group.

"What happened? Do we know yet?" Shane asked.

"Nope. I bet it has something to do with Mr. Rated R though…." Shannon snapped.

I feel the cell phone vibrating in my hand. It startled me a little. I looked down as the group looks intently at me to reveal the caller id. I feel a sigh of relief. "Meg" I announced opening the phone. Her sobs are all I can understand. I had to find her. See her. Make sure with my own eyes that she's ok. She revealed her location as everyone looks on. I closed my phone quickly and grabbed my duffle bag from the bench.

"Where's she? Is she ok? What happened?" they all question me at once.

"She's not far. Over in the industrial park near the Denny's, and I didn't ask. She's hysterical so it can't be good…" I answer as I walk out of the door. They follow me. I hear Matt say something about needing to find Amy before he leaves. I told Shannon and Shane to meet us at the Denny's after Matt finds Amy. I need to go to her now. We've been friends for too long. I know her almost better than anyone. She's one of the few girls I know not be over-dramatic and for her to cry over something, it's a huge deal. I bolted for the parking area and found my car quickly. She didn't get very far. I spotted her car moments after leaving the lot. She was parked in the Denny's lot. I parked next to her car and jumped out. I ran to the driver's side and knocked on the window as I pulled open the door. There she sat. Hysterically crying. She sounded like she'd been crying for hours and was beginning to cough as she cried.

"Meg…" I said squatting down to look at her.

She sobbed, covering her eyes. Her face was beet-red. I placed my hand onto her knee. "Shhh…."

She's shaking. My mind begins racing. I do the only thing I can think of; pull her into a hug. Her body doesn't move. She's still strapped into her seat belt. I look at her. My heart's breaking just seeing her in so much pain. "Meg… please, tell me what's wrong…" I beg her.

She looks at me. Her eyes are as red as her face. The tear streaks are still very visible. "I messed up. I failed." She sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her.

"Adam! You all were right!" she screams.

I lower my head. Part of me really wished it wasn't about him. Anything but him. "You want to talk about it?" I question her hoping that she doesn't want to. I don't want to know what he did. It'll just make my desire to punch him in the head stronger. I hand her a bottle of water. "Here…"

She takes it and gives me a hint of a smile. She begins to step out of her car. I look at her oddly.

"I think I'm going to be sick…." She says as she begins coughing violently. I instinctively grab her long brunette hair and hold it away from her face as she begins to dry heave towards the concrete. I rub her back hoping to offer any type of comfort.

Finally she stands up right and turns to face me.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Not really…" she replies softly. Her sobs have stopped. She looks exhausted. Broken. Wounded. I wanted to smack Adam in the face just for making her cry. She looks at me with a sorrowful look and collapses into my arms. "I want to go home…" she says.

"You want to eat first?" I ask pointing towards the restaurant.

"I can't eat…" she replies.

"You want me to drive with you?" I ask. She looks at me, then towards her car. "I'm sure Shannon or Shane can drive your car home…" I say smiling at her.

She nods her head. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her body close to mine. "I'm sorry for whatever happened that got you this upset."

"Adam's cheating on me…" she blurts out. I hear the tears in her voice.

"With who?" I demand.

She begins crying again.

"Megan…." I say as I look into her hazel green eyes. "Who is it?"

She shakes her head. Her eyes look so hurt. "Amy…" she blurts out.

I pull her body close to me as she sobs onto my chest. I'm shocked to say the least.

**********************

**To Be Continued???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Meg's POV***

I stood there in Jeff's arms as I sobbed. I couldn't believe my best friend would sleep with my boyfriend. It hurt too much to think about. I hated them for what they'd done to me. Jeff stared at me looking lost as to what to say next. Amy was Matt's girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" he asked me

I nodded my head. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"That waste of space! What a shit head!" he yelled. "Sorry… no wait I'm not sorry. He's a stupid fuck."

I stared at him. I knew Jeff never liked Adam. My heart was broken. I was double betrayed; Amy then Adam? I couldn't comprehend why he'd cheat on me. Some of the guys had cheated on their girlfriends in the past because of them always being away from home. That I could understand more than this situation. I worked for the WWE. I worked with the guys. Where ever the show went, I went. I was one of the medical trainers, so I was always with the wrestlers. Adam and I traveled together all the time. We were always together. When did they have time? Why would they do this to me? The more and more I thought about the situation I realized that I needed to remember that Amy was Matt's girlfriend. It wasn't just me that this would destroy. I felt my eyes snap out of the tears as I stared at Jeff.

"Oh God," was all that I could muster. "Matt…."

Jeff's eyes shot to me and he realized as I did that this situation was about to get a whole lot worse. I heard a car pull up and saw Shannon, Shane, Matt, and Amy jump out and approach us. I felt my blood run cold as I saw Amy. I hated her. I wanted to hurt her the way she'd hurt me. I wanted to rip her hair out strand by strand. My mind shot back to what happened at the arena. What had started this whole situation? I had been in the office with Paul, better known as Triple H, clearing him for his match later in the evening. Adam was supposed to be in the weight room, at least that's what he told me. After I was finished with Paul, I headed to the gym to wish Adam good luck on his match and to my surprise, he wasn't there. Apparently, he hadn't been there all day. I headed to his locker room and that's when it happened. I opened the door and saw Adam and Amy having sex on the couch in the locker room. They didn't even notice me or react to the slamming of the door as I left. That brings us back to the present. As they approached me, I felt the anger boil up inside of me.

"You ok?" I heard my brother ask me.

"Meg… you ok?" Amy asked sounding concerned.

That did it. That made me snap. I turned and looked at her head on. "No, I'm not ok. I'm not ok at all… you fucking whore!" I screamed as I grabbed two fists full of her long red hair. I used her hair to whip her neck around as she wailed in pain. I spent 6 years in college to become an athletic trainer. I knew all the pressure points and I was going to show my dear best friend what I'd learned. I felt someone's arms tugging around my waist.

"Let go..." Jeff ordered.

I released her from my grip as Jeff physically pulled me away from her. Matt was tending to Amy and shot me a look. "What the fuck is going on?!" he demanded.

"Ask her!" I cried.

Matt turned to his girlfriend and looked at her confused. Amy played the dumb role and Matt turned back to me. I shook my head. "I saw you! I know!" I screamed at her. She looked at me finally realizing what this was about. Matt stared at the two of us unsure of what was going on.

"You tell or I will…." I threaten her.

"Tell me what?" Matt orders.

Amy remained silent. I turn to Matt. I don't know what to do, or how to say this, Matt's like a brother to me. I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't. "Matt…" I began choosing my words carefully. "I don't how to say this…."

"Just say it!" his frustrations are beginning to come out.

I look from Matt, to Jeff, to Shannon and Shane. Finally I look at Amy. There's no way to avoid this question. I sigh as I turn back to Matt. I know the pain he'll feel after I reveal this. Brace yourself. "Adam is cheating on me with Amy." I say finally. She doesn't protest it. She doesn't do anything. Shannon and Shane look on in disbelief as Jeff ushers me to his car. I hear him talking to Shannon and Shane.

"I'm taking her home. She's in no condition to drive." He says.

Shannon walks over to Jeff's passenger side window and smiles at me. "It'll be ok… You go to Jeff's. I'll drive your car home and we'll worry about everything else tomorrow." He says as he takes my keys from me. Jeff hops into his car and we begin to drive towards our hometown of Cameron. Philadelphia to Cameron isn't a horrible ride, just spots here and there that we hate more than others. I sighed as I laid my head against the rest in the car. There was a lot of business to handle tomorrow. Adam and I were living together in Ontario. I'd need to make arrangements to get my stuff. I figured that I had 4 guys who would jump at the chance to help me move. Jeff smiled at me.

"It'll be ok. You always have us."

That was true. I had four of the best guys in the world surrounding me. As we crossed into Maryland, I had transitioned from crying to actually laughing. Jeff always could get me laugh. Even when I didn't think I was physically able to. Somewhere along the ride, I fell asleep.

***************************

**To Be Continued???**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Jeff's POV***

Meg had nodded off somewhere around 11pm as I drove through the tail end of Virginia. I didn't mind. I was perfectly fine driving alone or with sleeping passengers. Matt was the one who was more likely to have issues about driving more than me. I was still trying to comprehend the whole situation. Adam and Amy were having an affair and now my best friend and brother were suffering. I didn't even want to stick around for the fall out between Matt and Amy. I didn't think Meg could handle anymore drama and I knew it'd be best to get her home. Well, back to Cameron. She didn't live in our hometown anymore. She'd moved in with Adam months ago. I knew my brother and I knew how he felt about cheating. Amy and Matt were over, but I wasn't sure about Megan ending things with Adam. I'd sat back and watched her for years dating losers who treated her bad and she'd never leave them. She'd put up with the drama and the bullshit out of what she called 'love' until one day the guy was done with her and then I had to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. We'd all talked to her about Adam and his ways, but she didn't want to listen or didn't believe us. Poor girl. It killed me to see her hurting so badly. She above everyone else never deserved any of this. She was always trying to make everyone else happy, even if she was suffering on the inside. Firstly, Meg was a natural beauty. She wore little makeup, if she wore any at all. Her olive skin tone revealed her heritage. Her enchanting hazel green eyes were magnetic and you could see into her soul. I'd always cared about her. More than I'd ever let anyone else know. Shannon was my best friend and she was his sister. It was one of those 'don't go there' type of things. So I stepped aside and watched for years as fucking scum bags walked all over her and destroyed her. They tried to break her soul. Her spirit. And I wasn't able to sit back and watch any longer. Adam would be the last one. After the Adam drama, I'd be willing to bet that Shannon would have no issues with his best friend taking his sister out on a date. Hell, after all this, he might even give me the money for the movie. I think Meg has feelings for me too. She's never acted on any, but sometimes when she looks at me, I feel like I'm the only one who matters. Maybe I read too much into it. There's been 14 years of almost chances for Meg and me. I pulled into my driveway and sighed. Finally home.

"Meg…" I call as I touch her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open as she groggily looks at me. She sees we're in my driveway. "Oh, wow. Sorry I must have been out for a while." She says wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"It's fine…" I say as I help her gather her bags from the backseat.

"Are you sure it's ok that I sleep here tonight?" she questions.

I smile at her. "You know you're always welcome here…" I say as we walk towards my door. She looks at me and smiles. "Thank you." She mutters as she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. "You should go to bed. You did a lot of driving. I'll sleep on the couch." She says as I feel her release my neck.

"No, Meg. You don't have to sleep on the couch. Go sleep in my bed." I say to her.

She raises her eyebrow and smiles. "Hmmm…" she laughs.

"We used to sleep in the same bed all the time before you and Adam started dating…."

"I know." She says hugging me once more.

"I'm going to let the dogs out… then I'll come up to bed." I announce looking at the clock. 2am. Beautiful.

She nods her head and begins to head towards the steps and disappears upstairs. I run my hands through my hair. I had the perfect opportunity to tell her. I can't put this on her right now. Let her handle things with Adam first, then I'll tell her. I can't do this to her while she's still in so much pain because of jackass. I lost track of time while I was outside lost in my thoughts. Finally I locked up the house and headed upstairs. 4am. Even more beautiful. I loved this time of the morning. The eerie calm that filled the house as the sun was showing signs of rising soon. I entered my room and there she was. Asleep in my bed. My spot no less but I wasn't going to cause a fuss. Linger jumped onto the foot of the bed as I stripped down to ball shorts and a beater. I pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed. There was loud squeak when I sat onto the bed. "Hey…" she whispered groggily.

"Hey. Sorry did I wake you?" I asked her.

"Yeah… but its ok..." she laughed softly.

I can smell her perfume or her lotion. Whatever it was, smelled amazing. I breathed in her scent as I curled onto the bed and found my comfortable position. She turned to face me and I noticed she was wearing one of my shirts. I laughed as I looked at the shirt.

"Sorry… I didn't have any clothes…" she blushed.

I look at her. She looks beautiful in ratty, old, and torn oversized tee shirts. She smiles and rolls closer to me. "Jeff, can you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked quietly.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to my body. Her skin was so soft. Her body molded to mine perfectly as she lay in my arms. This would have been a perfect moment to reveal my feelings. I could say it. I should say it. Most people would have taken advantage of the chance, but that wasn't me. Instead, I laid there holding her close to me. I wonder if she could feel my heart beat faster every time her hand grazed my side. It was hard for me to fall asleep that night, I just laid awake holding her.

***************************

**TO Be Continued??**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

***Megan's POV***

I awoke that morning and felt arms wrapped around me. _'Adam'_ I thought to myself as I struggled to see. It wasn't Adam. It was Jeff. I sat up and ran my hands through my matted hair. Jeff's arms stayed in position from where my body had just been. He looked like a baby when he slept. So peaceful. He also slept like a rock! I swear, he could sleep through violent thunderstorms and explosions. I sighed as I looked at him. Jeff made me happy, but he was my friend. My best friend. I thought about Adam. He made me happy. Then my mind raced to the day before when I walked in on Adam and Amy. I felt the realization hitting me. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a nightmare. No, Adam was cheating on me with Amy and it wasn't just in my head. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears again. I'd given up so much for Adam. I took ridicule from my brother and my friends just for being with him. I loved him enough to put up with their comments and their shifty looks. I thought he loved me too… I was wrong… I wasn't worthy of his love apparently. I stared at Jeff as he slept. His blonde and purple hair was in a ratty ponytail and his facial hair looked awesome even though Matt had made remarks about Jeff's appearance, I loved his style. I wasn't as bold as he was, but he looked amazing. He was a good looking guy to start with… then he added the tattoos. Looks aren't everything though, he's a nice guy. Always was a great guy to me. I looked at my cell phone. 3 missed calls. Shannon, Matt, and Adam. 3 voicemails. 14 text messages. _Shit hit the fan I see_. Linger stood next to me wagging his tail at me. I loved Jeff's house. I'd forgotten how much I missed it. I stood up from the bed and slid on a pair of Jeff's sweats. Linger wagged his tail at me as I lead him downstairs to the backyard. The sun was shining brightly as I made my way outside to let the dogs out. Jeff had to have coffee in his house somewhere. I needed some asap. After rummaging in the cabinets for a few minutes, I found the coffee and set the controls. Now I just needed to wait. I went onto the back porch and looked at my phone. '_Do you really want to do this right now?'_ I thought to myself as I opened up my phone. Might as well get this over with. Adam was the first missed call. His message must have happened before he knew he was caught. It was the typical '_hey baby'_ type of message. Yeah right Adam. _You are so full of shit it's ridiculous_. Shannon's message was next. He told me that he and Shane got home and they'd see me later today. That's pretty much what I expected him to say. He probably was already up and waiting for my call. Matt's was the last. I felt bad for him. He was like another big brother to me. His voice sounded like his heart was breaking. He told me that he'd gotten home safely and he'd catch up to Jeff and me later today sometime. He didn't mention Amy or Adam. Now the text messages. 4 from Amy… 10 from Adam. Amy's were apologetic; Adam's were more defensive. _'I didn't do anything'…'Why would you accuse me of this?' …'I love you_' and so on. _He made me sick_. I called Adam's phone. I knew what I needed to say to him. Whether he liked it or not, we had some things to talk about. His phone rang and his sleepy voice answered on the 4th ring.

"Baby! Where are you? Are you safe?" he asked.

'_**Baby**_' that word sent chills down my spine. I gathered myself. "Adam, I need to make arrangements to go to the house to get my stuff…"

He was silent. I heard him breathing on the line. Finally, he said. "You don't need to get your things. We can work through this, Baby."

"I'm not your baby! You lying sack of shit! I **_saw_** you and Amy yesterday! Don't tell me you still are going to try to play innocent with me!" I snapped.

Adam was silent. I continued.

"After everything I went through for you. Just to be with you! I had to move away from my friends and family just to be with you because I thought you loved me! I wanted to believe it so badly but now I look like a fucking fool!" I screamed. "I want to know why you'd do this to me. Why?" I screamed as the tears began streaming down my cheeks. He still didn't say anything. "Adam!" I screamed.

"I understand you're mad."

**_Isn't that the understatement of the year?_** Was that all he was going to say.

"I love you. I do. I just can't deal with you. You make me feel like shit. You always tell me what to do and it's sickening." He blurted out.

I wished I had a mirror. I bet my eyes were nearly popping out as he said this. "Wait! I boss you around? How is me telling you to wear your knee brace and me reminding you to do your physical therapy exercises **_BOSSING_** you around?!" I screamed into the phone. "I'm your trainer. I'm sooo sorry I don't want your knee to be giving you issues or God forbid you shorten your career because of an avoidable injury!"

"It's more than that. You just are always around and you bother me. Amy's not like that."

"Let's see, Amy isn't a licensed professional whose main job is to make sure people like you are up to their best potential!"

Adam was silent. I was hysterical again. My heart was pounding. I was angry. I wanted to slap him so hard.

"She's just… better than you in bed. Look I'm sorry but it's over."

Oh no he did not just do that! "_Oh no_, you piece of shit. I'm leaving you! You're not leaving me and I hope you fucking break your knee and have to retire so I don't have to see your ignorant ass anymore!" I screamed as I hung up on him. I threw the phone into Jeff's yard not even caring as I drew my knees to my chest and began sobbing onto my knees. I didn't even know how long Jeff had been awake or that he'd heard me screaming until he walked out onto the porch. I stared at him with tears pouring from my eyes. He looked at me with sleep still in his eyes. He walked next to me and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed. Jeff was good for this. He didn't mind seeing me at my worse. He didn't even need to ask who I was talking to. "Shhh… it'll be ok." He whispered into my ear. When I was in Jeff's arms, I felt safe. He had the ability to calm me. He wiped the tears from my eyes and stared at me. "You don't need to worry about that jackass."

"He has my stuff…"

"We'll get your stuff. Don't worry. "He said holding me. "Do you have clothes at Shannon's?"

I nod my head. I had left some of my stuff at my brother's house. "Why?"

Jeff smiled at me. "Because then I don't need to take you shopping. No offense by my sweats and shirts do you no justice." He laughed.

"I need a shower…" I said feeling my matted hair.

"Go ahead. I'll go to Shannon's and get you some clothes and I'll be back in time. But if I'm not, there's clean sweats you can wear until I get back in the closet." He said kissing my forehead.

I mustered a small smile. "Thanks, Jeff. I promise I'll stop wrecking havoc in your life by tonight. I know you have better things to do than worry about me…"

He smiles at me. "You're _**one**_ of the few people I'd do this for…."

*********************

**To Be Contined?**


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

***Jeff's POV***

Driving to Shannon's house seemed endless. I'd heard Meg on the phone with that piece of shit and I knew we needed to plan to get her stuff as soon as we could because he was just that type of person to do something heinous out of spite. I'd fallen asleep with my arms wrapped around the woman I loved more than life itself, _yeah I really truly love her_ I've realized this through the whole Adam situation, and I felt so happy. Only to wake up this morning to her screaming and crying over the biggest piece of self-absorbed male- chauvinistic pig ever born and it made me a _little _angry. Shannon knew I was on my way and was sitting on his porch when I drove into his driveway. His eyes burned with anger as I told him about what I'd woken up to and some of the conversation I'd caught.

Shannon ran his hands over his face and stared at me clueless to the plan of action. "Is she ok? I mean I know she's upset but what position is she on this? He's a dick? Or he's a dick who made a mistake?"

I wasn't 100% sure. "I'm pretty sure it's he's a dick…"

"You seen or talked to Matt?" Shannon asked.

I shook my head 'no' which made me remember about Matt's role in this. 'Shit' I thought to myself. "You want to ride over to the house with me so you can talk to her? Plus we need to get her stuff… might as well get a plan set up."

Shannon nodded his head, picked up the bag of Meg's clothes, and locked his door. Once inside the car, Shannon turned to me. "So when are you going to tell Meg?"

I bit my lower lip. "Tell Meg what?"

"That you love her?"

I looked at my best friend. "I don't know."

"Cause I'm tired of seeing her go through this damn drama while you sit back and watch with the rest of us."

I sense Shannon's fury even though it's not at me completely. When we arrive back at my house, I see Meg sitting on the step with her arms wrapped around my brother. "Hey." I call out to them.

_Great. They're both crying. Fantastic_. As we approach them, I take a good look at my brother. It looks like he never slept last night. I look at both of them. She's holding up better than he is. Shannon pats his sister on the shoulder and she tries to smile for him.

"Matt, if she'd do this to you. You deserve better. I love you to death and I'm telling you that you deserve better!" Meg says forcefully. Funny thing is I'd told her that every time she'd gone through a breakup.

"6 years! 6 fucking years!" he says with his head resting on his hands.

"I know. They deceived us both." Meg says, looking at me still. Her eyes pierce me.

"She said she never meant for it to happen but it happened. She told me she fell in love with him. Who the fuck could love that prick?! They must be crazy!" Matt snapped then looked at Meg. "Sorry… I didn't mean that."

"What about your stuff, Meg?" I ask.

"Well, show tonight… so tomorrow I guess."

"I'm not going!" Matt says. "I can't see them! I will murder him."

"You have to go. You have a title match!" Shannon interjects.

I look at Matt and shrug my shoulders. "We can't let them fuck with our jobs…"

**_****The Show****_**

As we walked into the arena, it was all eyes on us. News sure traveled fast around here that much was certain. Meg and Matt's uneasiness intensified as it became more and more apparent that everyone knew what'd happened. Matt scanned the walkway as we walked to find the dressing room, almost as if he was looking for Adam. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice speak nearby. Instinctively I grabbed my brother's arm but didn't think to grab Meg.

"Look who it is. Loser Hardy patrol and friends." Adam smirked with Amy under his arm.

Matt's eyes burned with anger as I held him back from attacking Adam. Meg watched as I restrained Matt then shot Adam and Amy a dirty look. She laughed as she turned to Adam. "I can't believe you dated such a hick-bitch."

"I never cared about her, baby." He said staring right at Megan.

Matt began to resist my separation as they talked. Megan's eyes changed from indifference to rage in a matter of minutes. She lunged for Adam as she threw her bag to the floor. She managed to get a handful of both of their hair as she charged them. Matt pushed past me as he dove for Adam. Megan and Amy began rolling around on the floor screaming and pulling each other's hair. Shannon and Shane ran towards the scene and helped me to separate the scorned lovers. Shannon lifted his sister from on top of Amy and pushed her into my locking arms. She struggled against my body.

"Calm down. It's over."

She continued to against my body. Shannon and Shane pulled Matt off of Adam and drug him away from them. Everyone was screaming and suddenly, it wasn't just a personal issue. We were surrounded by the entire roster almost. Megan sobbed in front of me as I held her close to me. Matt struggled against Shannon and Shane still trying to get another crack at Adam. Amy was tending to Adam's bloody face.

"I'll get you for this! You stupid bitch!" Adam screamed at Megan.

"Me? You did this!" she screamed. "You're the unfaithful whore! AND You!" she screamed turning to Amy. "You are the biggest slut in the world. I can't believe you'd do this to Matt and me!"

"I don't care about either of you! I never did!" Amy snapped as she helped Adam up to his feet. "You're all a bunch of country hicks!" she screamed as they walked away arm in arm.

Once they were gone, I released Megan who practically fell to the floor in tears. I squatted next to her and looked into her eyes. "Meg, come on…" I whispered to her as I helped her up. I lead her away from the crowd.

Before we knew it, we all were in Mr. McMahon's office. Adam and Amy on one side. Matt, Meg, Shan, Shane, and I on the other. Vince listened to everyone as they said their point then he spoke. "You can't be beating the shit out of each other every time you come in contact with each other though."

"They came after us first!" Adam whined. "Megan actually started it."

Vince turned to face Megan. "Well, you did cheat on her with her best friend… girlfriend of her friend… sounds a little forgivable to me." He said offering Megan a small smile. "Just don't pay each other any mind because I don't want to fire anyone but I will if I have to." He turned and scanned the room. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads solemnly.

"Good. We have a show in 45 minutes. I suggest you all get ready." Vince said dismissing them.

Megan looked at me and mouthed 'my stuff' and I nodded.

"Adam," I called running up to Adam and Amy. He greeted me with a smug smile.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I don't want any issues. I need to talk to you about getting her things."

Adam stared at her from over my shoulder. "Tell her, whenever she wants to. She has a key. Just have her leave the key when she's done."

I nodded my head. For the first time, Adam was helpful. I turned to Amy. "Do you have anything at Matt's you need to get?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, clothes mainly."

"I'll make sure you get it." I said walking away from them.

The show went on as planned with no other issues amongst the group. Vince had said to end future problems; he'd create a storyline which would break Lita's alliance with the Hardyz so Matt wouldn't have to work with her as closely. After my match, I went to find Megan. She was in the trainer's office with Jay, better known as Christian. I heard them talking as I opened the door to the office.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I am." Jay pleaded.

I stuck my head into the office and smiled at them. "What's up for tonight, Jay?" I questioned.

"There's a club not far from here that I heard people were going to checkout."

I turned to Meg, "You want to go?"

She shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"Plus, the hotel's right across the roadway from the club so no one needs to be the designated." Jay smiled rising his eyebrow.

"That's what I'm talking about." Meg laughed.

**_****At the Club****_**

"Another!" Meg laughed as she placed her empty glass onto the bar.

This would be her 4th Long Island Iced Tea. I stared at her wondering if she was going to great lengths to forget about Adam. Matt was sitting at the table taking shot after shot. Adam and Amy walked into the bar and Matt noticed their arrival. As they danced and made out on the dance floor, Megan and Matt sat at the table drinking heavily as they burned holes into the back of their heads.

"Jeff!"

I turned and looked at Meg. "What?"

She raised her empty glass and smiled at me.

"Another?" I asked her shocked.

She nodded her head. She began digging into her purse for money. "I got it." I said to her as I walked towards the bar. Shannon stared at me.

"What?"

"Letting her get hammered isn't going to help her."

"I know this. Listen, she's ok. I'll stop her when she gets wasted. I won't let her over do it."

Shannon raised an eyebrow and walked off. I grabbed the drink and walked back towards Megan.

"Yeah!" she giggled as I handed her the drink.

"You ok?" I asked her. She looked buzzed but not hammered. She nodded her head as she chugged the glass. "Whoa! Meg! Calm down!"

She placed the drink down and looked at me. "You want to dance?" she slurred as she shakily stood up.

"Sure…" I said taking her hand. As we walked to the dance floor, I realized she was more than buzzed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. For the first time in our friendship, I felt uncomfortable looking into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew it wasn't the right time. She was heart-broken and drunk. I'd been drinking also, but not like she had been. She stumbled as she moved. The music thumped and everyone on the dance floor was having a good time. Shane and Shannon were dancing with girls I'd never seen before. Meg turned her back to me and began grinding on me. I wasn't sure if she even realized she was doing it or that she was doing it to me. As she moved I moved with her. She turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared at her intently as she pulled my face to hers and kissed my lips. She drew away from me and smiled.

'What the hell' I thought to myself. I ordered one last shot before we left the club. Meg and I cheered each other and downed the liquid. We made our way to the door and tried to locate Matt, Shannon, and Shane. It was no use. Meg could barely walk straight as we crossed the small street to the hotel. She giggled as she slid off the bed's edge onto the floor. I stared at her and laughed.

"You alright?"

"Fantastic." She replied from the floor.

"It's 4am…" I said looking at her. "You want to go to bed?"

"Not just yet." She said crawling to the bed's top again. "I need to take this off." She said as she began to peel off her wet tank top. I tried not to stare at her as she sat on the bed in her bra. She smiled at me, knowing I was staring at her. "It's ok." She said as I blushed. She took my hand and placed it onto the lace of the bra. I bit my lower lip not sure what I should do in this situation. 'She's drunk. Danger Jeff. Danger' I thought to myself but at the same time, I wanted her so badly.

"Jeff," she whispered softly. I turned to face her and she brought my face to face hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. Her kisses were so soft yet passionate at the same time.

"I love you" she muttered. I ran my hands on her body as we kissed. She placed my hand onto her jeans as she began unzipping them. 'This is going to happen unless you stop it. She said your name and she's putting your hands on her…' I thought to myself. 'but she's drunk….'

I wanted her badly. I thought about what she'd been through recently. Adam broke her heart. She was drunk… did she really want me? She stared at me as I contemplated my actions.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up slightly.

"Do you really want this?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and positioned herself on top of me as she kissed me.

**_**************************_**

**_To Be Continued????_**


	7. Chapter 7

****For this chapter (and probably the rest of the story) I'm not doing the story from any character's point of view. ****

***Chapter 7***

Megan awoke the next morning with a nasty hangover. She knew she was in a motel room, but she didn't even know which state they were in. Frequent travel always gave her this problem. She moved weakly in the bed as she searched for her cell phone. 'What did I do last night?' she asked herself as she held her head, which was throbbing badly. 'I'm never drinking again.' These words were said many, many times before and obviously she still hadn't learned her lesson. She threw the blankets back and revealed her partially naked body. 'Oh my God, why am I… oh shit… what did I do last night?!" her mind raced. She heard something breathing next to her and she lifted up the pillow. A sigh of relief filled her body as she realized she was next to Jeff. 'Oh good it's Jeff…' she thought to herself. Her mind continued to race. 'Wait. Jeff?!' she thought to herself. She held her head, which now throbbed much harder. Hangover plus all of this thinking was more than she could take. She touched his shoulder. "Jeff." She called softly as she continued to lightly shake him.

"Yeaa?" he replied sleepily.

"Jeff… um, Jeff?" she called.

He faced her and smiled. "Good Morning Beautiful."

"What happened last night? I have a major headache." She said before realizing the word 'beautiful' and its reference to her.

Jeff placed his arm around her and drew her closer to him. She looked at him feeling awkward by his actions. Did they have sex? She was thinking yes. Both of them had clothes on, but a lot less than they usually slept in when they slept in the same bed. Jeff noted her uneasiness. "You ok?"

"Did we have sex?" she blurted out suddenly.

Jeff looked at her. His eyes looked hurt. He tugged his arm away from her as he stood up from the bed.

"Jeff?" she said sitting up looking at him as he pulled on his pants and shirt. He didn't look at her or acknowledge her call. She stared at him. "Jeff…"

He placed his hand into the air to silence her. "Meg, listen. Not now ok?"

"Answer the question." She demanded.

He looked at her and the pain shown on his face. "Meg, just let me get a minute."

She sat on the bed holding her head. "Did we have sex? It's not a hard question!" she screamed.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "No, it's not a hard question but you think I like hearing that you don't remember if you had sex with me or not?!"

"I was drunk! I don't remember what happened! I woke up half naked next to you! I have the right to know. Why are you being like this? Do you know what I've been going through for the past week? Don't judge me or make me feel like I need to go to AA!"

She'd never fought with him like this. He didn't like it one bit. He looked at her as she held her head in her hands. "I never judge you! Are you serious?!" he yelled. She shot her head up and stared at him. He'd never raised a voice to her before. "I've been in love with you for years! I've watched you date losers who treat you like shit and I've always been there when they broke your heart! I tell you you're beautiful and you deserve someone who loves you! Guess what? You've been looking for anyone else but me! You don't see what's right in front of you! I've always been there. I've left dates I've had to come see you when one member of the loser brigade upset you! I've put you first all these years!"

She sat in awe. He looked so angry and hurt but she wasn't sure which emotion was stronger. He ran his hands through his hair as he half looked at her.

"Shannon had known for years but I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to go to school and get your degree and with my being on the road all the time… I knew I couldn't do that to you. Then you got the job with WWE and got with Adam before I even realized it! I hate Adam! Not just because of what he's done in the past but mostly because of the way that you looked at him. Wishing it was me! Wishing you'd look at me like that or the way you'd laugh at his stupid jokes. Wishing I could make you laugh. So that's why last night, you told me you loved me and I thought to myself 'finally, she gets it' and you kissed me. You did. I know you were drunk. So was I but damn, now you're telling me that you don't remember any of it?"

"I was drunk…" was all she could mumble.

"Do you love me?" his voice sounded much more hurt than mad now.

She glanced at him and bit her lip. She couldn't formulate a thought process. He looked at her and her silence angered him. "That's what I thought." He snapped as he threw on his jacket and stormed from the motel room. She thought about what'd just happened: Jeff professing his love for her, and then storming out. The question as to IF they had sex was still not confirmed either way. She had a monster of a hangover. "Do you love me" repeated over and over in her head. She thought about it. Seeing him so upset had confused her; he obviously had thought about this long and hard. She thought about her best friend Jeff. Did she love him as a best friend/brother type or as something else? He'd always been there for her. He could calm her down when she was ready to lose it. He always could get her to smile when no one else could. He never gave up on her and never turned his back on her. A smile crossed her face. "Jeff…" she said out loud, knowing her couldn't hear her call. She quickly threw on a pair of sweat pants and flip flops as she ran from the motel room. She looked in the lot and located his car. 'Good. He's still here.' She thought to herself. She scanned the area for possible places Jeff went. The club across the street was closed and there was nothing else around except the motel office. She walked to the side of the building as saw a small river flowing. There sat Jeff perched on a rock staring into the river. She slowly approached him. He jumped when she cracked a twig on the ground. His head shot up, their eyes met, and he turned his head back towards the river.

"Jeff…"

"Meg, listen, please. I'll be fine. Just give me a few hours without talking and I'll be fine."

She placed her arm behind her back nervously. Her green eyes stared at him as he threw tiny stones into the river. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." He said without looking at her. "I used something. So you don't need to worry about anything." He blurted out.

"That's not what I was talking about." She said still standing away from him. At least she knew the answer to one of her questions. Jeff had said she kissed him and she knew they were both drunk so she wasn't going to hold it against him. Besides, it was Jeff. Not some random guy on the street. Jeff turned to face her but never questioned what she meant.

"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt before." She said nervously.

He shot her a look of confusion.

She played with her hair nervously. His eyes were on her, she knew this. "Yes, Jeff, Yes I do love you."

He looked at her and had to smile at her nervousness as she played with her hair. Jeff's silence made her feel uncomfortable. Had she made an ass out of herself? Jeff slid down from the rock and walked towards her. He pulled her tightly to him and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, why don't you two get a damn room?! "and "Makes me sick!" a familiar set of voices called.

Megan began to laugh as they broke their kiss and turned to see Shannon and Shane standing on the grass leading to the river.

"Did we have a good night last night?" Shannon asked raising his eyebrow at his sister and best friend. They both blushed, still holding hands.

Shannon raised his finger into Jeff's face, "Now listen. This is my baby. She's my baby sister and there have been a lot of shitheads around her that I've had to beat down. Don't make yourself end up on that list. Or else you deal with me." He said laughing.

Megan smiled at her brother. "All I can say is it's about damn time. I was thinking Jeff had a fear for a while." Shannon smiled.

Shane looked at his watch. "Shit, it's getting late. We need to go to the arena. Have you seen Matt?"

Megan and Jeff nodded their heads 'no'.

"Call his phone." Jeff suggested.

"His car's here. What room is he in?" Meg asked.

"202. Right next to yours." Shane said as they walked up towards the room.

"He was drinking worse than you, Meg." Shannon laughed.

They knocked on the door and found the door was unlocked. Matt lay in the bed snoring. Meg laughed as Jeff made fun of his brother's snores.

"Matt!" Shane screamed sending the brunette Hardy on his way to the ceiling.

"You fucking scared me you assholes… and Meg…" he replied sleepily.

"Time to go to the arena… plus we have an announcement." Jeff stated.

Matt looked at his younger brother, who was holding Meg's hand. "Well?"

"Meg and I are together…"

"About time… damn, I thought I'd hear that about 6 years ago."

"Told you!" Shannon laughed at them.

************************************************

**To Be Continued?? R&R please. I have a major twist in store....**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Sorry it's short, but it's a nice cliffhanger for you all. Please R&R. I love reviews*****

***Chapter 8***

Megan knew she always loved Jeff. Deep in her heart she knew that they were soul mates. Fear had paralyzed her from being with Jeff for years. In a way, she had Adam to thank for Jeff and her getting together. Without all of his drama, she'd never have '_needed_' Jeff the way she had recently. Everyone around them seemed to just accept their relationship like it'd been going on for years. She loved being able to travel with everyone. She liked to be behind the scenes. Jeff and the other guys were the superstars and she was the 24/7 medical care. The past month had been the best time of her life. She could pass Adam and Amy in the halls and not want to kill them. She didn't even care anymore. Matt was another story. He hated Adam with a passion for destroying his life. Amy turning into a major bitch didn't help either. The guys were all down at the ring working out their matches for tonight's show when Megan and Trish walked to the ring to watch. Jeff smiled as they approached.

"Give me a minute…" he asked Rey as he jumped from the ring and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Beautiful."

Trish placed her hand onto her chest and did the "_aww_" face at Megan.

"Hey, how's everything going?" she asked looking at everyone. "Rey Rey…"

Rey smiled at Megan as he jumped from the ring and hugged her. "How's your wrist doing?"

"It's still got some resistance. I've been icing and taping it like you said though." Rey said revealing the taped wrist.

Meg looked at him and smiled. "Come see me in the office before your match. I have a brace you could wear and we'll just tape it down. I'm sure your glove will cover it."

She turned to face the rest of the guys. "Anyone else having issues? Pain? _Anything I should know about_?"

Jeff smiled at her; he loved having a doctor around. Everyone thanked Meg for her concern. She kissed Jeff before returning to the back. She felt tired lately and felt like she was starting to come down with something. Jeff said it was probably because of the change of altitude as they traveled along the mountains. A lot of the other wrestlers had said the same thing, so she didn't worry too much about it. She walked towards the medical office and saw Adam and Amy coming towards her. Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurring as she neared the door. Adam looked at her. "Meg?"

She looked at him, and then collapsed to the floor. Amy looked at Adam. "Oh God."

"Go get Jeff…" he ordered, "Meg… can you hear me?"

Amy ran towards the ring. "Jeff!" she screamed. Matt and Jeff stared at her wondering what she wanted. She ran ringside. "I don't know what happened but she fainted!" she panted.

"What?" he questioned.

"Meg!" she blurted out.

"Where?" he asked as he jumped from the ring.

"Right near the office. Adam's with her." She panted pointing the direction she'd just ran from.

Jeff ran towards the office and saw Adam squatting on the floor next to her. "Meg?" he turned to face Adam. "What happened?"

"She looked like something was wrong… and she fainted. I told Amy to get help."

"Jeff…" she called weakly. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Adam said.

Meg looked at Adam and wondered where he'd come from. She began to sit up slowly.

Jeff thanked Adam as he scooped Megan up into his arms. "I'm taking you to see Annette."

"Jeff, I'm fine. I just got light headed. Seriously, I just need to eat."

He looked into her eyes. "You sure?"

She nodded her head.

"Ok, well, what do you want me to get you to eat?" he asked as they walked away. Adam stood to his feet and came face to face with Matt.

"What'd you do to her? Fucking asshole!" he screamed shoving Adam.

Amy got between the two men. "He didn't do anything to her! She fainted on her own! She looked like she was going down even before we got close." She pleaded with Matt. "We'd never _assault_ Meg."

"I'm not sure what you two are capable of these days." He huffed as he walked away.

Amy looked sad as Matt walked away. She felt badly about hurting him. She especially hated that she couldn't take back how their breakup went down. Adam touched her shoulder. "It's ok."

**************

Even days after returning to Cameron, Jeff was concerned about Meg. She was still sick. Frequent dizzy spells and lightheadedness had him worried, especially when it came and went day after day. She hardly ate and whenever she did, she ended up throwing up.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Jeff announced as he walked into the master bedroom.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled.

"It's been days since you ate more than soup and crackers." He said throwing a change of clothes into her duffle. "At least let me take you so I know you're fine. I'm leaving for 4 days and I want to make sure…."

She didn't want to go. She knew he'd not be persuaded otherwise so she went. They waited in the hospital for what seemed to be hours. Jeff demanded that the doctors be as through as possible, so they ordered a whole battery of tests on Jeff's request.

"Jeff… this is totally unnecessary." She said sleepily.

"They said you were dehydrated so at least I had a reason to bring you in." he smiled.

"I could have drunk a glass of water at home." She smiled weakly.

The doctor walked into the room and stared at Jeff and Megan. "Mrs. Hardy."

"_Miss Moore actually_…" she corrected.

"My apologies, I've gotten the results from your tests.."

She sat up a little bit. "Ok."

"Can I talk in front of Mr. Hardy?" he asked.

"Of course." She replied.

The doctor looked at his clipboard, "You're pregnant."

Megan looked at Jeff. Her eyes budged as she stared at him. Jeff beamed as he placed his arm onto her shoulder. This news was shocking. "Excuse me?"

"You're about 6 weeks along. You didn't know?"

She shook her head '_no_' still in shock.

"We'll get you started on your prenatal vitamins and help you in any way you need. Congratulations." The doctor said as he walked out of the room. Jeff kissed her forehead and looked so happy. He even placed his hand onto her middle.

'Wait… _**6 weeks**_? Oh God!" her mind raced as tears began to brim to her eyes as she came to the realization. '6 weeks ago… _this isn't Jeff's baby_… it's Adam's. Oh God no…'

*********************************

**To Be Continued???**


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

Jeff smiled at her as they drove home. She couldn't look at him. Her mind was racing. He placed his hand onto her knee, which made her jump.

"Hey… are you ok?" he asked with concern. She looked at him and turned to face the window again. They were pulling into the driveway and not a moment too soon. She climbed out of the car and headed for the door. Jeff followed her. "Meg…" he pressed. "You're not happy about the baby?"

Tears were building in her eyes. She couldn't do this. "I'm happy…. I just want to be alone…" she said climbing the steps, leaving Jeff at the stairs looking confused. Meg went into the room she shared with Jeff and sat on their bed. Tears streamed from her hazel eyes as she curled up with a pillow. '6 weeks…' she thought to herself as she grabbed her planner and frantically flipped to the calendar. 6 weeks ago…. Her eyes scanned the week in question and to her horror, she's slept with both Adam and Jeff. 4 days apart, but all in the same week. 'Jeff said he used a condom…. Sometimes condoms fail… we were drunk… maybe…' her mind raced as Jeff entered the room.

"You want to talk to me about this? I thought you'd be happier…"

She turned to face him. "I always wanted to be a mom… you know that… if circumstances were right…"

He cut her off. "I've been thinking about that too. I mean I think baby makes three you know?"

She looked at him. "What are you saying?"

He smiled at her as he kneeled next to the bed. "I love you and I know you love me. You're my soul mate and I want you to be my wife." He presented her with a small box, inside was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

His words hit her hard. She loved him with all that she was but she couldn't marry him. She knew that. She stared at him as he began to look uneasy. "Meg?" his voice calling her name sent chills down her spine. She couldn't face his eyes.

"Jeff, I love you but I can't marry you."

"Why?" he asked.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Jeff, I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

He looked at her, even though she wouldn't look at him. She continued, "Jeff, 6 weeks ago… I don't know who the father of this baby is…"

"Meg, it's your baby. I love you. I don't care about who the father is…"

She stared at him, unable to react. She loved this man, and that statement somehow made her love him more. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hand onto her spine and soothed her as she sobbed.

"I never thought I'd be that girl. I don't know who the father is… I mean I'm on the pill and you and I used condoms…. 99% effective my ass…."

Jeff laughed as he kissed her. "I love you…. And I'll do whatever you want me to do. I mean Adam doesn't have to know there's a chance of this being his baby at all….I don't even care to know one way or the other… I'll be the father."

She'd never thought about that option before. Could she live with herself if she kept Adam away from his first born? What if the baby looked like him and she couldn't hide it. He'd be angry and spiteful more than likely. Jeff would make a great father… Adam was selfish as hell. She didn't know what to do. Jeff touched her shoulder and broke her from her trance.

"I don't know what I want to do yet. I mean Adam might be an asshole but I don't want to lie to him and keep a child away from him…. But can we just keep this between us for a little longer?"

Jeff nodded and pulled her tightly towards his body. "Do you want to get married? I'm assuming the reason you said no was because of this 'who's the daddy' situation."

She turned to face him. Tears rolled from her eyes. "You think Matt will have a problem with me copying his initials?" she laughed as she kissed him.

"The better question is will Shannon kill me for turning you into a Hardy?" he laughed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

*************************

Jeff called Matt, Shannon, and Shane to come by the house. Megan had been agonizing over the situation for almost a week. It was time to fill them in and get their opinions. She walked down the steps and stared at all four of them.

"What's going on, Meg? You're been really sick…. You should go to the doctor." Shannon said.

"I've been to the doctor last week… I'm not sick… I'm pregnant…"

Before she could finish the statement, Matt and Shannon began congratulating them. Shane stared at her; he knew there was more to this than just a simple announcement.

"You couldn't tell us when you found out last week?" Matt asked slapping Jeff on the back. "Congrats Daddy."

Meg bit her lower lip. Shannon noted this, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if Jeff's the daddy." She muttered. "I got pregnant the week Adam and I broke up. I checked the calendar and the last time I slept with Adam was 4 days before I slept with Jeff…."

Shane looked at them curiously. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, Meg's agreed to be a Hardy… and I told her we don't need to tell Adam anything about the chance it's his. I'll be the father no questions asked."

Shannon, who hated Adam more than anyone else in the room, turned to his sister. "So what's the problem? Marry Jeff; you and Jeff have a baby… Adam and Amy keep doing what they're doing and it's all a good day."

"Get a dna test. At the doctor appointment, just you and Jeff. If the test comes up as Jeff's then that's it. If it comes up as Adam's, then you decide then." Shane offered.

"Adam's too selfish to be a father. Meg, let Jeff be the father. Fuck Adam. He hurt you so bad; I don't know why you care about being honorable…" Matt snapped.

Meg's hormones had been raging for days and she turned to face her future brother in law. "I also don't want to straddle your brother with a kid that isn't his!" she sobbed as she ran upstairs to their room and slammed the door.

"Shit! Great…" Jeff said running up the steps after her.

Shannon and Shane stared at Matt. "Good job…."

*****The Show*****

Jeff had a match against RVD that night. Megan had sat in her office watching the monitor. She loved watching all the guys, but RVD and Jeff always did a ton of crazy things in the ring that made her jaw drop. Jeff had promised her to be careful, but she knew that they each had their own definition for the word 'careful.' No one at work knew about the baby; not even Vince. Jeff had promised her to keep it that way. She still didn't know what to do about the baby. Jeff wanted to be the father so badly that she didn't want to have him take a D.N.A. test and be heartbroken afterwards. Adam and Amy were wreaking havoc in storyline as well as in real life. Matt was growing angrier and angrier as the days passed. There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called. There to her surprise stood Adam.

She looked at him questioningly. He lowered his head. "I hurt my knee…."

"Oh, well, Annette's not here right now." She replied. After the whole breakup, Adam had requested that Megan never be his trainer.

"I don't want Annette. I need you." He said as he cupped his knee. "I should have listened to you about wearing my brace…"

He withered in pain as she stared at him. "Sit on the table," she pointed, "Let me get your file."

She returned with the file and Adam couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked amazing. Maybe even better than she looked when they were together. He hated himself for hurting her the way he did. She examined his knee and began wrapping an ace bandage tightly around his knee.

"You wrestle tonight already?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Keep this on for 3 weeks when you're in the ring… wrapping it the same way and your knee pad will cover it. Use the brace when you're not in the ring… you'll be right as rain soon."

He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good…"

The conversation was awkward and uncomfortable for both of them. For some reason, she got the impression that he still cared for her. It was a crazy thought.

**********************

**To Be Continued???**


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10***

"How's Amy?" Meg asked as Adam turned away painfully. Apparently she'd struck a nerve. He turned to face her, his eyes pierced hers and she felt instantly uncomfortable looking into his eyes. Adam looked at her and before he could respond, he saw the ring shimmering on her finger.

"You and Jeff are engaged?!" he asked filled with a mix of feelings.

Her eyes shot down to her hand, and she placed her other hand on top of the ring. "Jeff and I know we love each other. We didn't need to be together for years to figure out if we would make it forever." Her voice was strong, but quivered as she finished. Adam's expression looked like she'd just broken his heart.

"You love him?" he asked painfully.

"Of course I do…"

"The way you love me?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "You mean the way I loved you? No, Jeff's always been in my heart. Even so why does this matter? You cheated on me. You left me. Why do you care about me now? You didn't care about me 2 months ago when you broke my heart! I fixed your damn knee now go back to Amy and let me do my work!"

Adam's eyes looked weakly at her. He reached out for her. "Meg, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I realized how much I love you."

She laughed in his face. "Are you crazy? You think I'd _ever_ forgive you?!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. She fought to free her arm as he neared her. "Let me go!" she screamed trying everything she knew to do to free herself.

"Get the fuck off of her!"

Megan turned to see Matt standing there with fire burning in his eyes. Adam looked at Matt, still maintaining the hold on her arm. "I said to let her go…" Matt raged as he punched Adam in the side of the face. Adam released her arm as the two men began battling in the office. 2 months of hatred had boiled over into this. She couldn't move, they were blocking the doorway and things were flying all over the office as they fought. Meg quickly dove under her desk for coverage. She knew she couldn't break them up but she wasn't going to take any chances with her baby's life.

"Matt stop!" she screamed from under the desk. "Help someone help me please!" she continued to scream as things continued to smash and slam around her.

Adam and Matt continued to destroy the office, using the chairs and equipment as weapons. Matt rose up with a crutch and swung it at Adam, who ducked. To Matt's horror, the crutch slammed onto Megan's desk and broke into pieces. She let out a scream as Adam speared Matt into the desk that she was hiding behind. The desk flipped over top of her, trapping her. She began to kick and scream for help.

"What the hell?"

Adam and Matt's heads both popped up at the sound of Jeff's voice. He ran into the destroyed office and saw the scene. Matt was bleeding. Adam was bleeding. He looked at the two men with shame in his eyes. "Where's Meg?"

Matt and Adam looked at each other then frantically looked around the room. "Get me out of here!" she screamed as she kicked the wood of the desk. Jeff looked at the men and shook his head as he lifted the desk from its side. Matt lowered his head as Megan popped up from her entrapment. "Are you both fucking crazy?!" she screamed at the two fighters. She had a small cut over her left eye that was bleeding very mildly. She stood uneasy on her feet as she tried to cross the rubble on the floor. Jeff looked at her with concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! My office isn't!" She shook her head at Matt and Adam as she exited her office. "You both better get this place cleaned up!" she screamed as she stood in the hallway holding her head.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Meg's shoulder as she continued to scream at the two men. "I can't believe you both are so damn childish to fight in my office! Look at it! Everything's destroyed!"

"Meg, I'm sorry! I saw him with his hand on you. Grabbing you and I lost my mind!" Matt blurted out.

Jeff looked at his brother. "What?"

"Jeff, please. It wasn't anything serious." Meg pleaded knowing that Jeff would likely lunge after Adam as well.

"He was grabbing you and it's not serious?!" he yelled.

Megan ran her hands through her hair as she stared at the three men. "It is serious but it's not serious enough for this!" she screamed pointing at her office.

By this time, the hallway was filled with superstars who had heard all the commotion. Amy stood uneasily by the wall waiting for Adam.

"What happened?" Rey asked with concern seeing Meg's cut above her eye.

"Ask them!" she screamed as she stormed away from the scene.

Jeff looked at Matt and shook his head. "You don't think do you? That desk could have crushed her! Luckily she's fine. You know she can't afford all this stress!" he screamed before chasing after Megan.

Matt lowered his head like a scolded puppy. He knew he'd messed up badly but he hated Adam for everything he'd done to Megan as well as himself. His eyes caught Amy's and he felt his heart break just looking at her eyes. Adam looked at Matt and shrugged his shoulders as he began to pick up the broken pieces of wood that lay all over the office. Matt hoped that Megan would make the right choice about the baby. Even if the baby wasn't Jeff's, he hoped that that baby would only know Jeff as 'daddy.'

*****************************

**To Be Continued???---Reviews please && take my poll on who should be the baby's daddy......!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Read & Review please! Note: I love giving you guys twists.... **

***Chapter 11***

Jeff chased after Megan. "Wait up!" he called. She stopped and turned to face him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He could feel her shaking under his arms. He brushed the tears from her eyes and stared at her. "Are you sure you're ok? How long were you under the desk?"

She shook her head. What had just happened wasn't important. She looked at him. He was her protector. "Jeff, you got to promise me to protect this baby." She said placing his hand onto her tiny baby bump.

"You know I will." He said looking at her oddly.

"You saw what just happened. Imagine if Adam's the father… it'll be like that all the time! I can't deal with it! So," she said narrowing her eyes at him. "This is our baby… no tests required." She pleaded hoping he'd go along with her plan.

"I told you, I'd do whatever you wanted me to do." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jeff." She sighed as she hugged him.

Shannon and Shane approached them and noticed the blood above her eye. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Shan… she's fine." Jeff said trying to avoid Shannon's brotherly concern.

"She's bleeding! What about the baby?! I heard you were trapped under a desk!" he questioned, the turned to Jeff, "You going to take her to the hospital?"

"Shannon it's not that serious… I'm fine." Meg spoke up.

"I'm going to kick both of their asses." Shannon said.

"Just let it go." Jeff said firmly.

Megan returned to her office and found Matt cleaning up the office. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and couldn't look into her eyes. He didn't want to. She put her hand onto his shoulder. She knew that the fight started mainly because Adam's refusal to release her had caused Matt to go into protective mode. Added to the rage he'd felt for months just boiled over. Her touch soothed Matt and he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." He said honestly looking at her. "I lost my mind."

She gave him a half smile. "You know I love you like a brother and I can't be mad at you. Especially when I know you were trying to protect me."

He looked at the cut above her eye. It looked swollen and bruised. He reached out towards her face and she saw the pain in his eyes. "Oh, God." He muttered.

She took his hands into hers "Matt, its fine. I love you I know you never meant for this to happen. I'm fine… the baby's fine. You're going to be an uncle." She smiled.

"What about everything else?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"After today, I know we will have more destroyed offices if Jeff isn't the father. He's fine with not knowing for sure…" she smiled. "So you are going to be an uncle and you have an obligation to protect this baby."

She placed his hand onto her middle. "So you see… Adam isn't important anymore."

Matt beamed as she pulled him into a hug. "Just for your sake and the sake of your job, leave Adam alone."

He nodded his head. She was right. She usually was. "Now, there's one more thing we need to do."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Jeff and I need to start planning this wedding. Just something small. Friends and family type of thing. I don't want to look pregnant when I get married." She laughed.

Matt thought for a moment. They were in Las Vegas going to be in Las Vegas in under a week. They could get married there. Fly Gil and the Moores out for the ceremony. He thought about this, knowing he'd mention it to Jeff. Matt and Megan waited for Jeff to finish his match as they threw the last of the broken wood into trashcans. They returned to Cameron that night in dire need of normalcy. Jeff wanted to sleep in his own bed and ride his dirt bikes. Megan on the other hand was looking forward to her first ultrasound. As it was, she didn't feel any different. It was hard to believe that there was a baby growing inside of her. A picture would build a connection, make it real.

Jeff was out in the backyard riding his favorite dirt bike on the track he'd built himself. Matt and Shannon were gassing up their bikes when Megan came out to say she was leaving.

"What's up, mama." Shannon joked.

"Going to the doctor." She announced happily. "I'm going to come home with the baby's first picture."

"How long should you be? I definitely want to stick around and see." Shannon gushed. He loved the idea of being an uncle.

"I don't know. Maybe an hour?"

"Don't leave just yet. I'll go ask Papa if he wants to go with you." Matt said speeding off to where Jeff was.

Jeff rode back with Matt following him. "You want me to come?" he asked looking like a child himself. He was in his element. Being crazy and enjoying life.

"Why don't you stay here and play with your friends?" she smiled at him.

"You sure? I don't mind. I can ride later." He said as he climbed up the steps towards her.

"Stay." She said kissing him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She was off to the doctor. Jeff looked at Matt. "So what about Las Vegas? Dad called me and said you said he should fly out."

"Marry her in Vegas. We can have all of the friends and family that way."

"Good idea." Jeff nodded. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Nooo." Shannon interjected. "Surprise her."

***Meanwhile***

Megan lay on the exam table feeling majorly gross with the ultrasound goo on her middle. The doctor pressed the wand to her skin and began sliding it across her middle. "There we go." He announced. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes…" she said anxiously as she heard the tiny thump thump coming from the machine.

"Everything looks great. Perfect." He said still moving the wand. "Whoa…"

She sat up a little bit. "What's wrong?" she asked noting a change in his mood.

The doctor looked at the monitor and studied it. Megan looked at him concerned.

"two strong heart beats." He announced.

"Well I take care of myself. I've been taking prenatal since I found out…" she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "That's good but I meant twin heartbeats."

"Twins?"

"You didn't know?"

She shook her head. The doctor turned the monitor to reveal two babies with two pulsing heartbeats. "Congrats."

**************************

**To Be Continued??? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's short. I figured a short update was better than no update. :)**

***Chapter 12***

"Jeff!" she called as she entered their house. She threw her keys and purse onto the kitchen table as she surveyed the house. She heard Shannon laughing outside as she opened the patio door. There they sat, eagerly waiting for her return.

"Jeff… oh my God." She laughed wrapping her arms around him. She had literally run from the car into the house and she was tempted to call him on the way home. This was one of those face to face conversations.

"You ok?" he asked with concern.

She looked at their faces, all filled with concern. She nodded her head as she smiled.

"What'd the doctor say? Everything with the baby ok?" Shannon asked his sister.

"I got a surprise actually…" she said pulling out the photo. She held it to her body. Jeff reached for it. "Jeff, I got some news. Could be bad. Could be good. Depends on how you look at it." She stated playfully.

"About the baby?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes… and it's not a baby." She said slyly.

Matt looked at her wide eyed. "Um. Did you do some weird interspecies thing you never told us about?"

She looked at him and laughed. "Um no. It's not A baby. It's twins!" she laughed revealing the photo. "Here's baby 1 and here's baby 2." She said pointing to the sonogram.

"Wow!" Jeff exclaimed hugging her tightly as he passed the photo to Matt.

"Are you happy?" she questioned.

"More than you could ever imagine."

At the show, Jeff happily showed the sonogram to anyone who would look at it. Proud father was an understatement. The divas surrounded Megan demanding to see the picture and feel her belly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trish demanded playfully.

"I wanted to be sure?" she laughed.

Trish hugged her tightly. "If you need anything… just call me."

"I will."

"I'll be the babysitter." She laughed.

"Well, actually. I needed to ask you a question."

"Anything." She muttered.

"The twins need a godmother and you're my best friend who could be a 'mother'."

Trish squealed as she pulled Megan into another hug. "I'm going to be Auntie Trish."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adam standing a few feet away. He walked up to them and smiled at Megan.

"What do you want?" Trish questioned protectively.

"Hi Trish. Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically. "I wanted to talk to Meg."

Trish looked at Megan questioningly. 'It's fine.' She mouthed to Trish.

"What can I do for you?" she questioned him.

"I heard you and Jeff are having a baby."

"Actually, it's twins." Trish added.

He shot Trish an annoyed look than turned back to Megan. "Is it true?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Well isn't that nice." He replied sarcastically. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he barked at Trish.

"I'll catch up to you later on ok?" Megan said to Trish who reluctantly left.

"You can't talk to me without a minion?" he asked nastily.

She tilted her head to the side and stared at him. "Not after what you did to me last show, especially when you're being so mean lately. What do you want from me?" she asked firmly.

"Yeah, what do you want from her?" Jeff demanded.

Adam turned to see Jeff and Matt standing there looking angry. Trish smirked from behind them. He turned back to Megan. "I think it's funny that we were together for a year and never had a pregnancy scare. You're with Jeff for what a month and now you're pregnant. It's a little weird."

"Excuse me?!" she demanded feeling her chest hurt a little.

"Time to go." Jeff said pulling her hand as he tried to lead her away.

"You better hope those kids are Jeff's. Cause if they are mine you know I will take them from you." He screamed at them.

*************************

**To Be Continued??**


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13***

Jeff turned and looked at Adam in disgust. Megan had hatred in her eyes. She released herself from Jeff's grip and charged Adam. "You're threatening me now?!" she demanded pushing him backwards. He laughed at her as she used all of her strength to push him. He knew he'd hit a nerve and her reaction proved that there was a thought in her mind that these kids could be either his or Jeff's. Matt stood watching Adam intently as Jeff pulled Megan away from Adam.

"Leave her alone!" Jeff ordered.

"I will. As soon as I know if they are mine." He demanded.

"They aren't!" Matt interjected seeing Megan's anguish.

Adam sneered at Matt. "How do you know that? Because she told you so?" he laughed.

"Why do you care anyway? You never cared about anyone but yourself!" Megan screamed.

Adam redirected his glare to his former lover. "So you're _still _mad about this Amy thing? God I told you what it was! I got _tired_ of you! That doesn't mean you get to take my kids and play house with the rainbow warrior!"

Her chest was starting to hurt. She hated him so much. She wasn't going to let him see her tears. She fought them off hoping the confrontation would end.

"Stupid bitch. You just try me." He spat at her.

Jeff and Matt had seen and heard enough. Trish pulled Megan away as Jeff and Matt got into Adam's face. She collapsed into Trish's arms in tears as the raised voices boomed from around the corner. Amy was watching from the distance. She approached Megan and Trish with a glare on her face.

"I don't want these kids to be Adam's anymore than you do." She announced.

"They aren't his!" she screamed as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked with a grin on her lips.

Trish looked at Amy oddly. Megan nodded her head with a confused look on her lips.

"Good," Amy announced slyly. "Stay away from my man."

Megan looked at her angrily. "I don't want Adam! Are you insane?"

Trish began to lead Megan away from Amy. "Let's go…"

"Yeah you better go." Amy called after Megan.

Jeff and Matt came around the corner and almost knocked Amy onto her backside. "Hey Jeff. You better hope those kids are yours. Otherwise, Megan will never have them. I'll be their mom. Not Megan." She laughed.

"Why don't you go tend to your man? He needs some help." Matt ordered as they breezed past her. They exited the building and headed towards their renta-car. Megan was sobbing hysterically into Shannon's shoulder as Shane stood there trying to offer her some comfort. Jeff ran up to them. "Is she ok?" he asked breathlessly.

She turned to face him and fell into his arms in tears. "What are we going to do?! He's not going to give up! What if they are his?! Jeff what are we going to do?!" she sobbed.

Trish and the others didn't know what to say to answer her questions. Adam wasn't one to mess with, neither was Amy. Shane looked at Megan, growing up she'd been the sister to them all, not just Shannon. He hated to see her in pain and he wished he was more articulate. "Meg, he can't take them away from you even if he's the father."

She looked at him.

"I mean you have rights. More so than the father." He smiled a little.

"I need to get the D.N.A. test. Settle this once and for all." She announced.

"What if it's not what you want it to be?" Matt asked.

She smiled a little bit as she wiped her tears. "I have a plan but it'll have to wait."

Jeff smiled at Megan. "You know we're in Vegas."

"I know." She replied.

Jeff dropped to his knee, in front of their friends and siblings, and offered her his ring. "Meg, marry me. Tonight in Vegas and I promise you, I won't dress like Elvis." He laughed.

She laughed as she accepted his ring and pulled him into a hug.

"Let's go get you two married." Matt announced happily.

As the 6 figures began to pile into their car, two unhappy figures watched from a distance.

*******************

**To Be Continued?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the update. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story. Love you guys. As always r&r please!!!**

***Chapter 14***

Adam glared at the car as it pulled from the lot. Amy stood on his left side looking up at him. He was angry. He wanted to put his fist through the wall just to alleviate his anger. Amy tilted her head so her eyes met his eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't want Hardy to have anything of mine." He snapped.

She laughed. "He already has Megan."

"Shut up you whore!" he snapped at her as he removed her hand from his shoulder.

Amy glared at him with anger in her eyes. "You honestly still love that little prissy bitch?"

He glared at her.

"Oh my God! You love her still?! Well she's with Jeff now and she's having twins. You're going to end up alone. The happy family and you'll just watch being angry and bitter." She laughed as she turned away from him.

Adam's arm caught hers as she was turning. He gripped her roughly and began screaming at her. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?"

She didn't flinch. She knew him well and knew that he wouldn't hit her. "Away from you." She spat.

"Oh no you don't." he screamed pushing her towards his car. "Get in."

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"I need to talk to her." He muttered.

"Maybe she doesn't want you! Maybe you should let her be with Jeff and be happy! You broke her heart and you expect her to still talk to you? You're dumber than I thought." She laughed.

He glared at her. "I want my kids!"

"What if they aren't yours?" she laughed. "Meg was suspicious of you for months! She told me herself that you guys weren't together that much near the end anyways!"

Adam glared at her. She smirked knowing that she'd angered him greatly.

**+Elsewhere+**

Trish helped Megan pin up her long, flowing curls into a crown around her head. "You think it's appropriate to wear white?" Meg joked as she adjusted the simple white dress they'd just bought.

"No one besides us knows." Trish smiled. "Thank you so much for not making me wear some hideous maid of honor dress." She laughed as she adjusted the powder blue dress's straps.

Megan stared at herself in the mirror. A tear streaked her cheek and stained her makeup. Trish looked at her with concern. "Sweetie, you ok?" she asked giving her a half hug.

"I'm just happy. I love Jeff." She laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want to see how nice Jeff cleans up." Trish laughed.

"Oh, he can clean up really nice. He took me to my prom when we were younger." Megan laughed.

"Ladies!" Shannon called. "I'm coming in!" he announced. The door opened and he looked at his sister. "You look amazing."

"What about me?" Trish joked.

"You both look gorgeous." He smiled. "You ready?" he asked his sister.

She nodded her head and took his arm. They walked towards the chapel's door and stopped. "I love you, Meg." He whispered in her ear. Matt walked up towards Trish, "You ready, Gorgeous?" he asked extending his arm to her. Trish smiled at Matt, he cleaned up nicely. His curly brunette hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore a suit. "Yeah, I'm ready. I can't believe my best friend is getting married." She smiled at Megan.

"That's my sister." Shannon gushed.

"And my soon to be sister." Matt smiled. "You look beautiful." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad couldn't be here." Shannon whispered to Meg.

"It's ok. You're here." She smiled.

Shane stood in the front with Jeff. Trish and Matt walked towards the front and turned and waited for Megan and Shannon. Jeff's blonde hair was pulled back, he wore a simple black tux, and was free of any Elvis resemblance. He smiled at Megan as she walked towards him. Shannon extended her hand to Jeff's and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at Jeff. "You look like an angel." He whispered to her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

It was the typical ceremony. Simple and spontaneous, much like Jeff and Megan's relationship. They exchanged rings and came to the part of the ceremony that Megan dreaded the most. "Is there anyone here with just cause why these two shouldn't be married?" the justice of the peace asked.

Trish turned and gave Meg a reassuring smile.

"I now pronounce…"

"I object." A familiar voice said from the back of the chapel. Megan, Jeff, and everyone else turned around in shock to see the face that they all knew walking towards them with a smile crossing the new-comer's lips. "I object" the voice said once more.

**Haha. You gotta love cliffhangers. Reviews=love.**


	15. Chapter 15

**+Chapter 15+**

"You must be insane. I really thought you were sane… damn! There must be a thousand wedding chapels in Las Vegas! You really think you'll find them in time?" Amy tormented her boyfriend.

"Shut up!" he demanded as he began to drive more intently. "Keep an eye out for Jeff's car."

"Uh huh babe." Amy replied as she filed her nails.

Adam slammed on the brakes making Amy fly forward. "What the hell?!"

"There!" Adam yelled pointing towards a black Lincoln Navigator. "There's Jeff's truck."

Amy glared at Adam as he sprinted from the car into the wedding chapel. She followed him slowly, shaking her head slightly. A smile crossed her lips as she entered the chapel behind Adam.

**+Meanwhile+**

"I object." A voice spoke aloud causing the wedding party to turn around in shock. Jeff looked confused as he turned to face the voice. Trish placed a hand onto Megan's shoulder for support.

"What is your objection?" the Justice of the peace asked.

A soft laugh filled the air before the voice spoke again. "I didn't get to kiss the bride."

The Justice stared at Megan and Jeff oddly. He directed his voice to the late arrival. "So you have no objection to the marriage?"

"God no. I love this girl! She's the perfect wife for my son." Gil said smiling at Jeff. "Plus most of us up here thought this marriage would have happened years ago."

"That's true." Matt laughed as most everyone else nodded their heads. Gil pulled Megan into a tight hug. "You know I love you as my daughter already." He said kissing her cheek. He turned to Jeff. "I'm proud of you and I know you'll be a good husband and father." He said patting his shoulder. Then he turned to the Justice, "Sorry for the interruption."

"Jeff, do you take Megan to be your wife?"

He gazed into her eyes and smiled at her as he offered his answer. "I do."

"Megan, do you take Jeff to be your husband?"

She smiled at Jeff and she knew that this was real. "I do."

The Justice smiled at the group and closed his book. "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jeff pulled Megan into his arms and kissed her passionately while everyone else clapped. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Time to party in Las Vegas!" Matt announced as everyone exited the chapel and headed towards one of the casinos.

While everyone else gambled on the casino floor, Megan was wondering around in search of a bathroom, one of the many pains of pregnancy. She snapped a few shots of the casino to place into a wedding album as she wondered around. She heard a voice call out to her and she turned expecting to see Jeff. Instead, there stood Adam. She turned to walk away from him, but he reached out to her arm, causing her to stop and turn to face him.

"You honestly married him?"

"Yes."

"How could you?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

She looked at him in disgust. "I love him and I want to be with the father of my twins for the rest of my life."

"Oh they're Jeff's now?" he demanded.

"Adam! I didn't cheat on you! I didn't break your heart! I didn't say that you never meant anything to me! How do you expect me to feel? You ruined what we had and you have to deal with that!" she yelled breaking his touch. "You never cared about me before you found out I was pregnant… so how much of this is about me and how much is about the babies?"

"Meg! I grew up without a father. If the kids are mine, I want to be there for my kids."

"They will have a father regardless." She spat back at him. "I don't want these babies to be yours anyway. Jeff will be a way better father than you. You're selfish and cold…."

He looked at her. Her words cut him deeper than he wanted to let on. "If they are mine, we will be in court because I don't want Jeff raising my kids. I will take them away!"

"No you wouldn't. No judge would give two innocent babies to a scum bag like you especially if you're still toting around Amy with you. Two selfish whores can't be better parents than Jeff and I." she yelled trying to pass him.

He laughed at her. "I always did love your spirit. In the just world you'd be right. But in the real world, you have to play dirty to get anywhere. Remember when you smoked pot? Yeah… I could paint you out to be some drug addicted person… I mean Jeff failed the drug test two times. It wouldn't be that hard to paint that picture."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He sneered at her as he walked off.

************************

**To be continued???**


	16. Chapter 16

**+Chapter 16+**

Megan watched as Adam walked away from her. She hated him so deeply that she couldn't see straight. She knew he was a man of his word and knew that the situation wouldn't just end as nicely as she wished it could. Adam was right; Jeff's failure on those drug tests in the past could be used in court as a basis for determining his ability to be a father. However, Jeff's prior failures had led to his current clean status. She tried to be happy and think happy thoughts about her life with Jeff and the idea of raising the babies together. She placed her hand onto her middle. She wished she knew for a fact which man was the father, but in the same instance she wished for her choice to win out more so than actual D.N.A. results. Adam wouldn't just take her word on this either, and she knew that. Her mind began to race as her heartbeat pulsed strongly. Her perfect life with Jeff would be shattered if Adam was the father. Jeff would stick by her of course, but eventually the strain of sharing the children with Adam could ultimately break Jeff's heart. Her mind raced as she thought of probable scenarios including the kids calling Adam "Daddy" and Jeff being just Jeff. The thought made her heart hurt knowing that she couldn't offer a solution that would give her the happy family she wanted so badly. Adam's threats weren't just idol either. She sat on a near-by bench and laid her head into her hands, her curls cascaded over her shoulders onto her face. She tried to think past it, but she couldn't. Adam would ruin everything for her. He would destroy her heart and decimate Jeff's. The tears filled her eyes as she tried not to let them escape. She knew what she wanted in her heart as much as it seemed impossible, she was determined to have the happy life she wanted.

**+In the Casino Elsewhere+**

Jeff was enjoying himself with his father and brother inside the casino. He was surrounded by his nearest and dearest to celebrate the best day of his life. He glanced at the wedding band on his finger and felt himself get all warm inside. He loved Megan since they were kids. He just always thought he couldn't be the man she needed so he'd stepped back and watched her. Looking back over the time, this wasn't the best decision, but Jeff was happy that they were together now, no matter how long it took to get there. It was almost like destiny. Growing up together, their families being so intertwined, and even the fact that Megan was also working for the WWE right alongside him made it that much better. To further his happiness, he was going to be a father in 5 months. He didn't care about how Adam fit into all of this; he was true to his words. He'd be the father to the best of his abilities and if Adam did happen to be the father, he'd still be a father. As much as he wanted to be the paternal father, he knew that Adam probably would slack on his responsibilities so he was prepared to step up to the challenge. Furthermore, Megan worried about the paternity more than he did. His thought on that situation was that she didn't cheat on him with Adam, so therefore he had no reason to hold it against her if she was pregnant before they ever slept together. It was something he could overlook because he loved her more than he loved himself. Ever the perfectionist, he knew Megan was tormenting herself more than anyone else ever could over the situation. She wasn't 'that girl who didn't know who fathered her babies' but sadly, she'd ended up that way. Jeff realized that he hadn't seen his lovely wife in a while. He turned to his brother and father.

"Have you seen Megan?"

Gil looked around slightly and shook his head 'no' while Matt replied. "She was looking for a bathroom."

Jeff nodded his head realizing that Megan was always looking for a bathroom. He had to laugh because up until Megan, he'd thought pregnant women always exaggerated the bathroom issue. Sadly, it was true, and she still has 5 months to deal with the minor discomforts of pregnancy. Trish suddenly came running towards Jeff from out of nowhere.

"Come quick!" she cried pulling Jeff as she went running in the direction of the way she'd come from. Matt and Gil quickly followed the two blondes. Jeff saw Shannon screaming at someone wildly as he approached his best friend. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff saw Adam standing there looking smugly.

'What the hell?' he thought to himself. Shannon was wildly trying to free himself from Shane's grasp to get his hands around Adam's neck. "You need to leave my sister alone!" he screamed.

The mention of Megan made Jeff's focus shift quickly to what had transpired with Adam. "Shannon! What's wrong? Where's Megan?" Jeff demanded ignoring Adam's mire presence.

"I don't know where she is!" he screamed trying to get at Adam still.

Jeff looked confused. "So what happened? I know you want to hit him but what happened?"

"I heard him on the phone with a lawyer! He's trying to take the Megan's babies!" Shannon screamed.

Jeff turned to face Adam, a man he hated more than anything else. Adam grinned at the group and threw his hands up into the air. "I worry about her judgment. I mean you are a drug addict and I don't know if I want my kids around you. Besides, she's trying to keep me away and that's not going to happen!"

Gil looked at his sons questioningly. "Jeff, what's he talking about?"

Jeff ran his hands through his hair. This is not how he wanted his dad to find out, and it was definitely not the place. Matt looked at his younger brother, uncertain how they should handle the question. The fighting had caused a scene and people were taking pictures of them. Jeff felt his face go flush as he faced his dad. Adam let out a laugh. "You didn't tell your Dad? That's priceless!"

"Tell me what?" Gil demanded.

Jeff lowered his head. Today was supposed to be a great day and Adam had destroyed it. Jeff remained silent as Adam laughed loudly. Gil pressed his son for the answers he was after. Shane and Shannon looked at Jeff sadly, knowing that this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted that perfect image for his dad.

"Jeff?" Gil pressed on, becoming agitated.

Jeff's heart was racing. He didn't know what else to do. He had to say something. Megan was quickly at Jeff's side staring at Gil with pain in her eyes. She couldn't lie to him. She loved him as if he was her father. Gil turned to Megan with confusion in his eyes. "What's Copeland talking about?"

She took a deep breath and looked into Gil's eyes. Matt, Shannon, Shane, and Trish looked at her with pain in their eyes.

"Are these babies Jeff's or not?!" Gil demanded screaming at the pair.

Tears began to stream from her eyes. Jeff placed his hand onto her shoulder knowing that she was about to fall apart. Adam began laughing from the sidelines at the uncomfortable situation they were now in. Rage inside of her body began to boil as she redirected her glance to Adam. Her eyes narrowed as she set him in her sights. She pushed away from Jeff and headed for Adam. Shoving him with all her might she began screaming at him.

"I hate you! Leave me alone! Stop telling lies! These are not your kids and you know it! Stop trying to ruin my life!" she screamed as she shoved him once more.

Jeff quickly pulled her into a hug as she began to sob. Gil looked at her with pain in his eyes. He reached out for her and she fell into his arms in hysterics. Jeff looked at Adam and shook his head. Trish was standing with Gil and Megan trying to help soothe her tears.

Amy popped up and stared at Matt as he lunged for Adam. "Leave her alone! You know that stress is bad for the babies! You want to mess with a pregnant woman? What kind of a man are you?"

Adam laughed at Matt showing total disregard for his anger. Matt cracked Adam in the face twice before Shannon managed to pull him away. Amy pulled Adam's arm as she tried to lead him away.

Matt looked at Jeff and shook his head. Trish placed a hand onto Matt's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't let him get to you."

Gil led Megan away, as the rest followed. Matt leaned to Jeff, Shannon, and Shane. "We need to figure some shit out fast because he will keep this shit up until he gets what he wants."

"Having Megan this upset isn't good for her or the babies." Shane added sadly.

"I have a plan." Jeff announced as they left the casino.

*************************

**To Be Continued?**


	17. Chapter 17

**+Chapter 17+**

After the events at the casino, no one was in the mood to celebrate any longer. Trish and Megan went to one of the rooms that the group had rented to lay down while the guys tried to work on a plan. Gil stared at his son as he restlessly fidgeted with his hands.

"Jeff," Gil called causing his son's head to shoot up towards the voice. "You need to protect your wife and those babies. Copeland's playing a game with her and she can't afford to be this upset especially when she's this far along."

"I don't know what to do…" Jeff sighed succumbing to defeat.

Shannon took a deep breath, "The only way to make sure Adam doesn't come near her is to have her stay in Cameron."

"She won't quit her job…" Shane muttered.

"She has to when she has the babies. You can't raise babies on the road." Matt added.

Jeff sighed. His plan wasn't really a plan but it was a way for him to be with Megan. He really hadn't thought about their lives after the babies were born, but his brother was right, they couldn't take the babies on the road with them. Something had to give. He looked at his brother, father, and friends. "I'm leaving the WWE." He announced.

He looked down to avoid the shocked faces that surrounded him. No one said anything because they knew that Jeff would do whatever it took to protect his new family. After an uncomfortable silence, Jeff excused himself and headed towards his hotel room.

Jeff walked to his hotel room and found Trish still lying with Megan on the bed. A grim smile traced Trish's face as she saw Jeff.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's sleeping now." Trish replied sadly. "Poor thing was crying for hours."

Jeff looked at Trish sadly, "You should have gotten me."

A small smile traced her face. "She's my best friend. I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

She offered him a hug then left the room. Jeff slid off his jeans and crawled into bed next to his wife. He was careful not to disturb her. He looked at her face which was tear-streaked and still puffy. This was anything but the wedding night he'd imagined. He put his arm around her and held her close to his body. The next morning when he awoke, Megan wasn't next to him. He looked around the room in search of her as he climbed out of the bed. She wasn't in the hotel room at all, but her things were. Jeff was puzzled. He scanned the room and found a note in the bathroom.

**_"Husband… went to pick up breakfast. Be back soon. Xoxo "_**

He heard the door opening and the sound of his brother-in-law, brother, and wife coming into the room. She looked much happier today than she had last night, Jeff noted.

"Hey!" she exclaimed placing bags onto the table as she neared him. Her smile lightened his mood instantly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered to her.

"We got you breakfast. We have an 11am flight and its 9 now… so eat up and let's get out of Vegas." Megan laughed looking at Jeff's unhappy face. "What's wrong?"

"The only way for this stuff to end with Adam is for you to stay in Cameron…. But I know you and I know you won't stay there so I'm quitting the WWE and we'll stay in Cameron." Jeff muttered.

She couldn't believe him. He was ready to give up his dream for her. "No, the only way for things to end with Adam is with a D.N.A. test…. And even so, I'm not going to let him run me out of my job until I have to go. And as far as you go… you're not quitting."

Matt and Shannon exchanged a look as they listened to the newlywed's conversation. Megan always was a reasonable thinker.

"What?" Jeff questioned his wife.

"You're not quitting because of me or the babies. You love it. It's a part of you. I'm not quitting until I have to, and even after the babies are born, you'll still be there. Don't leave your dream for me. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him. "And don't quit for Adam. He's not going to hurt me as long as he thinks the babies are his. And when it comes out that they aren't, he won't have any reason to bother us."

**+At the Arena+**

Megan left the guys to go on her rounds once they reached the arena. She went around to all the superstars in her care to adjust braces and check in with them. She found her way around to everyone she needed to see, everyone but one. She smirked as she stared at the list of names. The last name on the list was her former lover and current thorn in the side… Adam. She knocked on the door of his locker room and waited for someone to open the door. She heard the lock pop and the door creak as it opened towards her. There stood Amy. Her long red hair messily laying on her shoulders.

"Yes?" she asked nastily.

Megan shot her a look and raised an eyebrow. "This is business. Where's Adam? I need to check his brace."

"His brace is fine." She snapped.

"Look little girl. I have a job to do and you being petty is making it that much harder."

"Amy! Let her in!" Adam snapped from inside the room.

Megan shot her a look as Amy reluctantly let her into the room. Adam was sitting on the couch looking up at her as she approached him. "How's the leg?" she asked kneeling to examine his leg.

He looked at her with confusion on his face. After everything that happened last night she was completely professional now. She adjusted the straps and offered him a mild smile. "It looks good. Just make sure you keep the adjustments tight so it won't slip." She stated as she rose to her feet and grabbed her clipboard. "Anything else you need?" she asked.

He shook his head still confused as to what she was doing.

"Alright," she said turning to leave.

Adam looked at Amy in disbelief after she'd gone. "What was that?" he questioned.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

****************************

**To Be Continued?**


	18. Chapter 18

***Adam seems to be coming off as too evil so I pulled back a little on him. R&R please! Let me know what you think!***

**+Chapter 18+**

Jeff held his wife hand as they waited in the doctor's office waiting room. His jittering leg revealed his anxiousness. Megan placed her hand onto his knee and gave him a sweet smile. He couldn't contain himself. It was the first doctor visit he'd ever gone to and it was also the visit where they would find out the sex of the babies. His excitement was untamable. This would be the visit that could possibly end the situation with Adam once and for all. The idea of knowing once and for all would be answered once the results from the amniocentesis were in. Over the past few weeks, Jeff had followed suit with Megan on Adam-gate as they jokingly called it. Megan only talked to him about his condition from the medical standpoint. Jeff and the rest hardly interacted with Adam unless necessary.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?" a petite nurse called from the doorway.

Megan and Jeff stood up and gathered their things and followed the nurse into the exam room. After being asked a string of routine questions, the doctor applied a small amount of get onto Megan's slightly bulging stomach and turned the monitor to face them. After a moment, the doctor smiled as the sounds of the pulsating heartbeats filled the small exam room. Jeff cupped her hand into his and smiled at his wife as he saw the babies for the first time on the screen. After performing the procedure, the doctor capped the needles and marked them "baby a" and "baby b." Jeff would have to get a vile of blood drawn before they went home to test paternity.

"Everything looks great…" the doctor stated staring at the monitor. "Would you like to know the sexes?"

Jeff looked at Megan anxiously. For the past few weeks, Megan had said she wanted it to be a surprise but Jeff was dying to know. He looked at her with pleading eyes and she smirked at him. After a moment she nodded her head. The doctor smiled at the couple.

"Two girls." The doctor replied smiling.

**+3 Days Later+**

With her doctor's blessing, Megan was allowed to travel with the WWE up until her 7th month. She relished in the thought that she had permission to work for the next 2 months freely without Jeff trying to persuade her away from it. They were leaving for the road tomorrow morning and would be gone for about a week. She was praying that she'd get the results to calm her nerves before having to see Adam for the next week. She checked the mail and saw an envelope from the doctor's office. Her nerves paralyzed her momentarily as she took a deep breath and ripped the envelope to reveal a tri-folded paper. Her eyes widened as she read the results and a smile crossed her lips. Her nightmare was over and she felt tears brewing in her eyes.

"Jeff!" she screamed heading for their bedroom.

Her screams had alerted him to her as she came running towards him holding a piece of paper. He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes but also a smile on her face.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"Here." She replied thrusting the paper into his hands.

'Jeff Hardy is a paternity match for Baby A. Jeff Hardy is a paternity match for Baby B.'

He looked at her in disbelief knowing now why she was smiling through her tears. He grabbed her and pulled her close to her body, kissing her forehead. The nightmare was over. It was official. The Hardys would be gaining two to their family size. He lifted his wife from her feet and twirled her in the air.

**+At the arena+**

For the first time in months, Jeff and Megan walked into the arena with no fear of running into Adam. They had proof that he had no claim to the babies. Matt, Shannon, Shane, and Trish felt the relief of knowing that Adam would finally leave the newlyweds alone once and for all. The guys went to find out about the matches for the show that night, while Megan and Trish walked towards the trainer station.

"Don't look now." Trish whispered to Megan as they walked past Adam, who was without Amy. "Never mind. Too late. He saw us." She said as Adam approached them.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hey…" Megan replied staring at him. She eyed him suspiciously.

Adam looked at her nervously. "Can I talk to you privately?"

She looked at Trish and gave her the 'go ahead I'll catch up' look, and then she turned to face Adam. "Sure, I need to talk to you too."

She led him into her office and looked at him. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for all the stress I've caused you recently. I know it's not good for the babies… and I feel awful about it in retrospect."

She stared at him as she rooted in her purse for the test results. "Well, now you can leave the topic alone all together." She said handing him the results.

He read the paper silently and gazed up at her as he folded the paper and handed it back to her. "Wow, Jeff must be happy…."

"He is." She replied quickly.

"Well, I'm sorry and I won't cause you anymore issues." He said turning to leave. "Maybe one day down the road you and I could try to be friends like we used to be way back when. I miss us being friends." He said as he closed the door behind him.

*********************************

**R&R please&thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**+Chapter 19+**

As Adam pulled the door behind him, Megan felt something in her body begin to throb. His words and his face revealed his pain and somehow, even after all their time apart, she still felt it. She fidgeted with her hands as she debated his words. He had made her upset on more than one occasion in the past, but with the test results, he was backing off. Issuing a white surrender flag. He wanted her friendship. She watched as he left her office and something inside of her clicked. She hurried to the door and saw him walking up the hallway.

"Adam!" she called as she began to chase him up the hallway.

He turned to face her with surprise on his face. "You shouldn't be running. You're pregnant." He scolded as he began walking towards her.

"Did you mean what you said?" she panted.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I realized that the reason I'm so unhappy is because of things I've done. I miss having you in my life and everyone else too… but I don't expect you to forgive me. I know I hurt you so bad… maybe I shouldn't even ask…"

She looked at him. "Shhh. I forgive you." She said pulling him into a hug.

Over the next two months, life flew by for everyone or so it seemed. Life on the road was beginning to overwhelm Megan and time at home was spent preparing the nursery. As Megan neared her maternity leave, Jeff's anxiety heightened. He wasn't worried about the twins' arrival exactly. He was more concerned about physically being there when they arrived. The couple had decided that Jeff would continue to travel with the show until it was time for the birth. Even Gil was placed into Jeff's plan since Megan would be home in Cameron. While the boys were on the road, Gil would keep an eye on Megan. The whole plan was reiterated over and over but Megan just smiled appreciating that Jeff cared so much about her safety. On Megan's last day, their co-workers threw the couple a baby shower. A sense of sadness filled her heart. She'd spent 5 years of her life surrounded by a world that she'd never be a part of again. It'd never be the same. She'd come and visit from time to time. Bringing the twins to see everyone but generally speaking, she'd be visiting from here on out… not working. A bittersweet feeling filled her.

"Here, I hope you like it." Maria giggled handing her a wrapped box.

Megan opened it and found a pair of pink teddy bears. She smiled at Maria. Adam walked into the room and all of the divas stared at him questioningly.

"Hey girls…" he smiled. "Here's something for your girls." He said extending a box to Megan.

In the past few weeks, Adam patched things with everyone and seemed to be back on track with everything. Amy and Adam had broken up and Amy after work. Megan was happy that Adam had lost the mean side that had overtaken him for months. She hugged him and opened the gift. Inside was a bunch of one-zees and other common baby clothes. A few outfits but mainly bibs and socks.

"The lady at the store told me babies go through these like nothing so I got a lot." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

After the show, Jeff packed the truck with all of the gifts from the baby shower. He never realized how much the guys loved Megan. It was funny that the guys got baby shower gifts sort of. He imagined them all in babies are us buying one-zees and such. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about it. Paul was one of the few guys that probably knew exactly what to buy, or Stephanie bought it. One or the other. Matt walked towards the truck with Megan, carrying the last of the gifts.

"Someone's popular." Matt laughed seeing all the gifts.

She placed her hand onto her middle. "I can't help it. I am just that awesome."

Jeff smiled at his wife as he helped her into the car. Her due date was 2 months away but she'd be home until after the birth. He still had to keep the hectic work schedule. It felt unnatural to leave Megan when he left for the road the next weekend. He had a sneaking feeling in his gut that he wouldn't see her again. It was crazy fears and nervousness that he couldn't push away. His gut was telling him not to leave… but he had to. He smiled at her and kissed her goodbye. As he boarded the plane, he still felt something in his gut was wrong.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**To be continued?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Long chapter... && I know I'm going to get yelled at for the end.... R&R please!!!!!**

**+Chapter 20+**

"Yes, babe. I miss you too. "

"How's the girls?" Jeff asked his wife.

She smiled, but he wouldn't see that smile, "They are kicking the shit out of me. I swear they alternate." She whispered into the phone as she patted her swelling belly.

"I'll try to be on the first fight possible next week." He told her. He hated to leave her alone while she was this far along but he had no other choice. "Dad been past today?"

She laughed. "Yes, he came by twice."

She knew that Jeff was paranoid about her being alone so he had 'hired' his dad to check in on her.

"Babe, I have to go do this match. I'll call you back. I love you."

"I love you too." She laughed as she hung up her cell phone.

Her phone rang once again. She answered it, half expecting it to be Jeff again. "Hey baby."

"Hmm, I'm telling Jeff… but hi baby!" a voice, not belonging to her husband laughed.

"Jay! Is that you?" she laughed.

"Yeah mama. " he laughed.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Well, I heard that you're homebound these days and I just found out that ECW is having a show close to your house on Friday. So I wanted to know if I could plan on seeing you?" he stated.

She thought for a minute. "Sure. I could use an outing." She replied.

"You ok to travel? I mean it's an hour ride but I was going to swing by the house." He questioned her.

"I'm fine to travel. You're as bad as Jeff. I want to come visit anyway. Maybe check some braces while I'm there. You know…" she laughed into the phone.

Jay laughed. "Ok, well I'll tell them that you're coming so I can take appointments. I'll see you Friday then."

She laughed as she hung up the phone. Going to the show would be good for her. She was tired of being alone in the house. She never realized how empty the house was without Matt and Jeff. The next few days seemed endless. Finally, Friday arrived and she felt excited just to go back to her old life. If even just for a night. She felt like a big house, even though everyone told her how beautiful she was. Jeff would be home on Sunday night so she just had to survive the weekend boredom. After informing her father-in-law of her excursion, she climbed into her suv and headed towards Charlotte for the show. Upon arriving, she felt instantly back at home. The guys were hugging her and touching her belly with excitement. Jay pulled her into a tight hug and jokingly threw himself backwards.

"Whoa. Your kids just tag teamed me." He laughed.

"They do love to kick." She laughed.

Megan saw Adam from across the room. She smiled at him. "Hey stranger." She laughed hugging him.

"Wow, you're getting big." He said in awe.

"Shut up." She said smacking his arm. "Way to make me feel even more insecure."

He smiled at her. "I'm kidding."

"Adam came to visit us since he'd not wrestling tonight." Jay informed her. "Trust me, ECW doesn't want him on the show over here." He laughed joking with Adam.

"Did you board up your windows yet?" Adam asked Megan.

She raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"That storm is supposed to hit the coast hard in the next few days. I figured you'd need to board your windows." He stated.

The weather channel had been predicting a major hurricane to hit the coast but no one in Cameron seemed too concerned. They aren't directly on the coast. The worst they were preparing for was basement flooding. She appreciated Adam's concern for the home she shared with Jeff none the less. After just about everyone on the roster had touched her belly, she settled in to enjoy the show. She missed the behind the scenes action of the events. The guys goofing around backstage then beating the crap out of each other in the ring. It was funny to see the closeness of most of the guys, and then see them look like enemies. Being with the guys made her miss Jeff even more. Adam sat backstage with her as they watched the show. He kept looking at her. Deep inside, he hated himself for ever cheating on her. He realized months ago how much he really loved her. He loved her so much that he was afraid of the relationship. He cheated out of fear. Now, he regretted it. The only good thing was that she'd forgiven him and they were semi-friends these days. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. She looked at the caller id and sighed. "I have to take this." She said apologetically.

"Hey Dad. What's up? What? I can't hear you. I'm at the show. Hello? Dad?" she fought to hear him. The other line was fuzzy and choppy. Then the line went dead. She looked up at Adam with confusion in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She frantically dialed the number back but it didn't ring or anything. She jumped to her feet the best she could and began to collect her things. "I need to go." She mumbled walking past him.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Something's wrong with Gil. I need to get back to Cameron." She stated.

"What's wrong with him though? You couldn't hear him right?"

She shot him a look. "No, but he sounded like something was wrong."

"Let me go with you."

"I'll be fine. I was planning on going home tonight anyway." She smiled. "I'll call you."

"Call me when you get home. Promise?"

"I promise." She said hugging him goodbye.

She said goodbye to the guys then headed home in the suv. It was beginning to rain. Nothing she couldn't drive in though. Adam felt disappointed that she left so soon, but he couldn't blame her for her concern. He flipped the television channel and saw the news. His eyes grew as he saw the footage. Carolina was being hit with the storm, harder and sooner than expected. He watched as the news issued severe weather advisories for Cameron and other towns that he knew Megan was going to drive through. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Megan's number. No answer. He called frantically 3 times back to back. No answer. "Shit." He swore to himself. He grabbed his keys and bolted to the parking lot. He had to stop her before she got too far.

**+Meanwhile+**

"Jeff, I'm fine. I got out of the low side of town before the rain even started. I called Megan and she's at the show in Charlotte. I told her to stay there." Gil said to his youngest son.

"Thanks Dad. I'm going to call her and make sure she's ok." He said.

Jeff hung up with his father and called his wife's phone. This time, her voicemail immediately picked up. A pain filled his chest. He called back twice more. Right to voicemail. He felt himself get a twinge of anxiety. "Maybe the storm knocked out her reception." He told himself.

**+Elsewhere+**

Megan drove unknowingly into the storm. The rain began to pound the car so hard that the wiper blades couldn't clear her view at all. She pulled over and tried to wait it out. She looked at her phone. No service. "Shit" she swore to herself. She felt a sharp pain in her side. It caught her off guard and sent a zap through her body. "Not now. Please babies." She cried touching her stomach. Another pain surged her body and she felt her water break. Knowing that she had no choice but to drive, she slowly reentered the road. She knew there was a hospital closer to the arena than to her house. She couldn't see a thing but the pains shooting up and down her spine made her struggle to see. The rain was pouring down around her on the road. She couldn't see anything or anyone else on the road. Suddenly, she felt the wheel spin and heard the tires screech. She knew she was off of the road and now felt the ruggid surface beneath her. There was a crash which sent her belly into the steering column and her head hit the side window. She lay motionless into the suv. Blood on the side of the window and blood dripping from somewhere on her head.

**XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX**

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	21. Chapter 21

**As always, read and review please....**

**+Chapter 21+**

Adam banged his fists against the steering wheel of his car in frustration. The rain was pouring down so hard that he couldn't see. The weather had forced him to pull over out of safety. He bit his lip nervously as he debated what to do. He hoped and prayed to God that Megan had pulled over somewhere along the road. He didn't even believe in God, but he knew Megan did. He wondered if Jeff even knew what was going on. If he knew his extremely pregnant wife was M.I.A. in the storm. He grabbed his phone. Luckily it was still in service. He scrolled through his list of contacts and sighed looking at the phone before officially dialing the number.

"Hello?" Jeff's voice answered quickly.

"Jeff…" Adam said softly. He didn't know what to say. How to say it… he didn't know the answers.

"Adam? Are you ok?" the concern was in his voice.

"Jeff, I don't know how to say this…. But Megan's in the storm." He said softly.

There was a moment of hesitation on the other side of the phone. "Excuse me?"

Adam sighed. He didn't want to be the one. "She got a call from Gil. She couldn't understand him and she left the arena. I tried to call her phone but it's going right to voicemail."

There was still silence. Uncomfortable to say the least. Adam continued softly. "I saw the news and realized that she was in danger… I took off after her but the roads are bad. I can't even drive. I pulled over."

Jeff stood in the locker room holding the phone with his one hand. Covered his mouth with the other. Matt looked at him with concern. Shane and Shannon looked on feeling that something was gravely wrong.

"How long after she left did you leave?" he finally asked.

"Probably 10 minutes. I'm going to keep going. Jeff, I promise you. I will find her." Adam said honestly.

"Call me when you find her. Okay? Please. Hey, Adam…."

"Yeah?" he answered quickly.

"Thanks…" his voice began to break into a soft cry as he hung up the phone. Matt, Shane, and Shannon watched as he threw the phone towards the door of the locker room, before he collapsed to the floor.

"Shit!" Matt screamed jumping to aid his brother. "What is it?"

Jeff looked at his brother and two best friends. "Megan didn't understand what Dad said to her. She took off into the storm." He said trying to compose himself.

"What?!" Shannon screamed looking at the three men.

"Adam took off after her…" Jeff continued. "He's looking for her now."

Shane looked at Jeff and nodded. "That's good right?"

"Yeah, Adam will find her and take her back to the arena." Matt chimed in.

Shannon couldn't find any comfort in that. He felt something in his body begin to throb. He looked at the others. "We need to go towards home." He said sternly.

"What about the storm?" Shane asked.

"My sister is pregnant. In a storm. Driving. With Adam Copeland trying to find her." He yelled. "I'm going. If you are coming, I'll be in the lot." He said pulling his duffle onto his shoulder as he walked from the room.

Jeff and Matt looked from one another than to Shane. Matt nodded as Jeff began to hastily pack his duffle.

**+Meanwhile+**

The horn of the mangled SUV continued to blare through the sound of the pounding rain fall. Slowly, Megan began to move her head from the window. She looked around in a daze. All she could see was smoke coming from her front end and the lights illuminated a dense forest. She looked around with confusion in her eyes. As she pushed the hair from her face, she discovered the blood coming from the side of her head. Suddenly, a surge of pain filled her body as she clutched onto her belly. She looked down at her pregnant belly and was filled with anxiety. She knew she had to get to the hospital and to do that; she'd have to be on foot. She unbuckled her seat belt and pushed open the door to the SUV. She slowly climbed out of the car as she held her belly. Another contraction hit her body, causing her to topple over in pain. She let out a scream as she tried to practice the breathing techniques she'd learned. They didn't help. She heard someone behind her.

"Miss. Hold on. Miss. Let me help you." A voice said.

She turned to see a figure wearing a poncho walking towards her. She saw the flashlight in the figure's hand. The stranger bend down to her and looked into her eyes. She looked into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok? Anything broken?" he asked her.

She shook her head. Another contraction hit her as she clutched the arm of the stranger.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "You're in labor!" he quickly picked her into his arms and began walking towards a truck. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

She nodded her head as she held her body. He drove as quickly, yet safely as possible.

**+Elsewhere+**

Adam pulled on a hooded sweatshirt as he jumped from his truck into the rain. He began walking to see if he could see anything. The rain was beginning to let up. He bolted back to his truck and dialed Megan's number once more. Right to voicemail still. He drove down the road. Heading towards Cameron. He'd drive to the house if he had to. He saw something odd on the side of the road a few miles down the road. He pulled over and strained to see. He saw lights in the trees along the road. He bit his lip as he jumped out of the trunk once more. He saw that it was indeed lights. He hurried down the steep hill and found Megan's blue suv. Horn still blaring. Lights still on. "Shit!" he swore to himself as he ran to the driver's door. He saw the blood on the window and felt the panic fill his body. He opened the door and found more blood. He frantically searched but she wasn't there. Her purse and purse were on the seat next to her. He looked around the car. 'She got out…' he thought to himself. "Meg!" he began to scream. He screamed for her as he ran all around where the totaled suv sat until his voice went horse. He needed help. He dialed 911 frantically.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"There's been an accident. I don't know the area. Trace the location please?! A pregnant woman was involved and her SUV is off the road. She's not in the vehicle or vicinity." He screamed feeling the panic in his throat.

"Pregnant woman?"

"My friend's wife. She was out in the storm. I was looking for her!" he continued to scream. "There's blood in the car. Send help please!" he screamed.

**+Later+**

Adam sat in the back of the police van with a blanket on his shoulders. Cops and other emergency personal were in the area. Adam sighed sadly. No one could find any trace of Megan. It was as if she'd disappeared. He looked at his phone sadly. He didn't want to call Jeff. He cupped his face as he dialed the number of his friend. Jeff answered quickly.

"Adam! Did you find her?! Is she ok?!" he asked frantically.

It was Adam's time to be silent.

"Adam?" Jeff pleaded. "You there? Hello?!"

"I'm here." He said softly. His voice full of tears. "Jeff… there was an accident."

Jeff felt a pain in his chest. "What type of accident?"

"Meg's SUV went off the road and slammed a tree."

"Is she ok?" the pain in his voice was visible.

"Jeff…."

"Is she ok?!" he screamed as his voice began to break into a cry.

"Jeff…"

"Adam! Damn it! Tell me is she ok?!" he snapped as he openly cried into the phone.

"She's not in the SUV. She's not around the SUV. Search team is looking and can't find a trace of her."

Jeff was silent. Tears streamed from his eyes. Matt and Shannon looked at him with concern in their eyes. "Jeff…" Matt called as Jeff handed him the phone as he cried fully.

"Hello?" Matt yelled into the phone. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Matt… Meg's SUV crashed but she's not in it. They can't find her and they don't know where she could be. They know she's hurt. There's blood all in the SUV." Adam blurted out.

"No.." Matt screamed beginning to cry. "We're on the way. Where are you?!"

As Matt talked to Adam, Shannon drove like a mad-man to the location where Adam was. Jeff arrived on the scene and took off on foot towards the SUV. The cops stopped him. Jeff broke away from them and ran to the car with everyone in hot pursuit.

"Sir…"

"It's his wife." Adam said softly.

Jeff saw the blood on the window and steering wheel. Tears began to overtake him. One of the detectives looked at him sadly.

"Mr. Hardy." She said softly. Jeff looked at her. "I know this is hard. We have everyone working on it. How far along is your wife?"

Jeff looked at her oddly. Why did it matter? He thought back. He wanted to give an accurate answer. "Um. She's due in 5 weeks… " he muttered. "Why?"

"Well," she hesitated. "She went into labor in the vehicle. We need to find her before she gives birth."

Jeff dropped to the muddy ground. He didn't care. He screamed his wife's name at the top of his lungs as he looked up into the sky. Adam and the others pulled Jeff to his feet and tried to comfort him to the best of their abilities.

**+Elsewhere+**

"One more. I know it hurts." A voice coached as Megan pushed once more. A soft cry filled the room. She looked up and smiled at her infant daughter as she cried. "What a beautiful baby girl." The man said as he handed the baby to her. As she held her baby, another pain hit her. The man who had rescued her looked at her in shock. Megan delivered her other daughter.

"Anymore?" he joked as he handed the second baby to her.

She shook her head no as she held her babies in her arms. "Thank you." She smiled at the man.

"Is there anyone I can call? I don't have any seats for the babies so I don't want to drive you to the hospital without them."

Megan stared at him blankly.

"A husband? Boyfriend? Sister? Someone?" he asked her.

She looked at him as she held the babies. He looked at her.

"What's your name?"

"Um..." she stumbled over her words.

"You don't know who you are?" he questioned her as he examined her. He located the blood from the side of her head.

He looked into her hazel eyes and asked her again. "Do you know who you are?"

Her face was blank. She felt anxiety in her body. She shook her head no.

*******************

**To Be Continued?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the update. Sorry it's short. I'm back in school these days.... ugh. R&R please....**

**+Chapter 22+**

Megan held one of her daughters in her arms as she stared into the blue eyes of the stranger. She felt utter confusion at the realization that she did not know her name or where she was supposed to be. She looked at both of the newborns and feel complete fear. Could she be a mother? Who was the father? Questions began to overwhelm her as she stared at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she questioned the stranger feeling choked up.

He placed his hand onto her knee and looked into her eyes. "We'll figure something out once the storm passes. We'll go to the hospital and figure this all out. I mean, someone probably found your car so people will be looking for you." He said trying to smile.

"Who though? I don't know who I am. How will I know if I'm supposed to be with those people?" she questioned. "I don't even know you do I?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "Nah. I found you but that's about it. I'm Ethan."

"I wish I knew who I was…"

He pointed to her finger. "You're married. I bet your husband is looking for you. Especially with you being pregnant. You hit your head. The amnesia might be temporary. If not, seeing your husband will jog your memory."

She stared at the man. She didn't know his name but he didn't make her feel uneasy. "How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor." He smiled.

She looked around the house. It looked like a home but she hadn't met anyone besides him. "You live here alone?"

"Yeah." He replied.

The other infant began to cry as the man rose to his feet and scooped her into his arms. "I think they might be identical twins." He laughed as he placed both of the girls together. Megan stared into the faces of both of her daughters. Unknowingly, staring at two carbon copies of her husband's face. She stared at the girls with a feeling of déjà vu. She knew their faces but she didn't know why.

"I think these beauties need names." He laughed.

"I don't even know my name. I don't think I should be the one."

"Well, then names will just have to wait."

**+Meanwhile+**

"Mr. Hardy. I'm sorry but we need to clear the area. The storm's getting worse and we need to get to higher ground." One of the officers said to Jeff.

Jeff faced them with terror in his eyes. "You can't just leave her!"

"We haven't found a trace of her. Even the dogs can't find her scent. It's like she vanished."

Jeff ran his hands down his face in frustration. "I'm not leaving her!" he screamed.

Matt tugged on his brother's shirt. "Jeff, she's not here. Maybe she got to safety."

Jeff stared into his brother's eyes. "Maybe? You want me to leave? We don't know for sure! I can't…" he began to sob.

Shannon looked at Jeff and felt the heartbreak fill his body. He didn't want to say it aloud, but he was beginning to get the feeling that the rescue crew was ready to say that his sister was dead. The rain began pouring down harder and harder. They were all completely soaked.

"We need to go now!" the officer screamed to them.

Shannon grabbed his sister's purse from the car as the crew began to usher them away from the suv. Jeff didn't budge. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave. Matt, Shannon, and Shane all drug him away from the wreckage as the nearby river began to flood. Jeff stood in horror as the river overtook the area they had just been standing in. He felt hopeless.

Matt talked to the cop as Jeff stood facing the valley still. He could have sworn he'd heard her calling for him. Maybe it was just his mind. Adam sadly left the group and headed towards the arena. He needed to talk to Jay and the others. The whole situation was too much for him to handle.

"What do we do now?" Shane asked softly after Adam said his goodbyes.

"They said that if they hear anything they will call us… so it's best that we go home and wait." Matt said softly, unable to look at his brother.

The drive to Cameron was silent and uncomfortable. Once they arrived, it was as if there never had been a storm. The puddles in the streets were the only signs of the weather. Jeff stared at the house he shared with his wife. A few shingles were in the front yard, but nothing more than that. The night sky was actually clear as he stared up into the stars. Jeff silently prayed to his mom to protect his wife. Although a feeling in his chest made him think he might be too late. Gil rushed from the front door of his house when he heard Matt's suv in the driveway.

"What are you boys doing here?! I thought you were staying to wait out the weather!" he asked with concern. Upon seeing their faces he quickly added, "Good God, what's wrong?"

Matt looked at his father. "There's been an accident."

Gil looked on.

"Megan left the arena. She didn't understand you on the phone and she crashed the SUV along route 22."

"Good God! Where is she?" he demanded.

"She wasn't in the SUV when Adam found it… they made us leave the scene because the water was rising." Matt said sadly.

Gil turned his attention to Jeff. "Son…"

Jeff shrugged him off. He didn't want to be touched or comforted. He stormed into his house and collapsed on the floor in a ball of tears.

***********************

**To Be Cont??**


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, so here's your update! I have one more chapter of this story.... BUT I absolutely must do a sequel since there's a lot more I want to do with Megan and Jeff... Plus the babies...Speaking of the twins, I'm putting up a poll on their names so please check the poll & vote please. Please R&R and look for the last chapter by Sunday :)

+Chapter 23+

Jeff sat in the nursery that he and Megan had worked on for months. They had painted the designs on the walls, built all of the furniture, and had stocked the closet and changing tables with supplies. He sat in darkness, with the blinds barely cracked enough to let in any light. He'd been there all day, just sitting there, on the new carpet, gazing around the room. Sorrow filled his heart. He didn't know how they knew, but he trusted their medical opinion when they told him Megan was in labor when the accident had happened. The thought of her being in labor, with his girls, alone and hurt turned his stomach. He had prayed to his mom and every possible god there was in the world. Nothing comforted him. There were more questions than answers. Did she get out on her own? Did someone find her? Was she alive? The last question was the hardest. He had spent so much of his life being in love with her and the thought of her dying alone and hurt killed him. Through the years, he always had a sense of feeling her presence, when she was upset, or in trouble, or hurt… now, he felt nothing. He was numb. Would he feel like this if she was gone? He wanted to be mad at himself for all of this. If he'd been home with her, instead of on the road this never would have happened. Hell, if he'd gone to the ECW show like he was supposed to, he'd have been with her. He could have stopped her from running out into the storm. Adam had tried to stop her. He would have stopped his wife if he'd been there. He couldn't be mad at her, never mad at her. The only reason she was out in the storm was to aide his father, and he couldn't deny that she always looked out for everyone else before herself. It'd been two or three days since everything had happened. He'd lost track. He hadn't left the twin's room since he'd arrived home. He hadn't talked to anyone or eaten, although Matt and Gil left food outside the door for him on a few occasions. He didn't want to live without Megan. He gazed around the room that should have been filled with the laughs of his twins. After everything they'd been through with the pregnancy and Adam. After the question of paternity and the realization that he was a father… now it was gone. Jeff pulled his knees tightly to his chest and tried to cry. He'd been doing so for what seemed to be days by now. He couldn't cry anymore. He had used all the tears in his heart, leaving him with a cold, numbness to fill his body.

"This is ridiculous. It's unhealthy! You need to get him to come out!" Trish screamed at Matt. Tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… I am… but this isn't what Megan would have wanted!"

Matt pulled Trish into a hug. "I know, I know. We've been calling the hospitals everyday… but they said that the storm left a lot of people missing. They still don't know one way or another." Matt ran his hands through his hair. He was emotionally drained. Megan was like a sister to him long before she'd married his brother… Shannon was one of his best friends, and he longed to do anything in his power to restore the smiles to his best friend and brother, smiles that were disintegrated by the events surrounding the accident. Matt stared at Trish, Megan's best friend, knowing that they all shared the same heartache. Matt had never questioned how much Megan was loved by her friends, family, and the WWE family. The response was overwhelming once the news had leaked into the WWE. All of the guys and divas alike had offered help in anyway. Matt in the pit of his stomach knew that there would be an event held eventually… either a funeral or a home-coming… he prayed for option 2.

"Has Jeff talked to anyone?" Trish asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

Her question had brought him from his thought process. Matt shook his head. "No one has come out and said it… but I think he thinks she's dead."

Trish looked at Matt with pain in her eyes. "What do you think?"

Matt laughed nervously. "I don't know what to think. Megan's always been resourceful and smart. The cops told us that the prints in the car are only hers… and that the blood on the door handles co insides with her opening the door. I think she got out and I don't know from there. I pray to God that someone saw the accident and found her. I try to think about Megan walking in here with the girls and everything being fine."

Trish looked at him sadly. "How's Shannon and Shane?"

"Shannon is angry. He's scary angry… Shane is trying to be positive… you know how Shane is… Jeff is the one I worry about…"

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"He's locked in the nursery… won't come out…"

Trish looked at him, "Can I go see him?"

Matt motioned towards the steps. "By all means… maybe you can say something to him that we haven't."

Trish slowly scaled the steps to the nursery. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Jeff, its Trish… can you open the door?"

There was no answer. She waited a minute, and then knocked again. She heard the click of the lock. She slowly opened the door to see Jeff sitting on the floor of the room, with his back against the wall. She took another deep breath and tried to offer him a slight smile.

"Can I sit?" she asked pointing to the space on the floor next to him.

He nodded his head as she sat Indian-style next to him. They sat in silence for a moment. Trish reached for his hand and he didn't fight her. Instead, he stared into her eyes and saw the same pain that was in his. Trish held his hand as they sat in the nursery in silence. Jeff stared at his wife's best friend. He knew she understood the pain he was feeling. She'd come up out of concern. He'd known other superstars had come by, but none dared to enter the nursery. As he held her hand, he felt the tears begin again. He didn't feel the need to hide his tears from her. To his surprise, she also sat there in tears.

She wrapped her arms around him and drew him close to her. "Shhh, "her voice soothed him.

"I miss her so much!" he sobbed.

"I know you do. We need to be positive. They still don't know anything…" Trish said softly, still holding him tightly. "But, you need to take care of yourself. Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat… then you can come back up here if you'd like…"

After about an hour, Jeff followed Trish down the stairs into his kitchen. Matt and Gil looked at Trish with surprise and gratitude in their eyes.

*************************


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the last chapter of this story. As always read and review.....**

**+Chapter 24+**

Ethan sat across from Megan in the hospital room. He smiled at her, sensing her fear. The roads had finally been deemed 'passable' and as promised, Ethan had taken her along with the twins to the hospital. She sat on the examination table feeling completely helpless when the doctor asked her tons of questions that she didn't know the answers to. Name? Address? Allergies? Emergency contact information… it was nerve wrecking for her. Ethan, who worked at the hospital, explained to the nurses and doctors the situation. The nurse had taken the girls away to be examined, leaving Ethan alone with her. She looked into the eyes, which over the past week had done more things for her out of kindness then most people would do for payment.

"It's going to be fine… I wish I knew who you were so I could help you." He said sincerely as he grasped her hand. The gesture calmed her anxiety. She felt safe with him. He'd helped her with the stress of being a new mother, as well as being an active 3 am feeding partner. He'd told her stories from his childhood and college years hoping to possibly trigger memories in her. Nothing had happened yet, but he continued to try. He'd even told her about his past, something that she sensed he didn't tell just everyone. She wished she could have stories to tell him. She wished she could remember for herself. She had stared at her daughters for hours trying to detect a memory of their father. She felt her body ache as if she knew her husband was suffering while she was foggy. She could feel him. She felt like she'd been hit by a car late at night, to the point she couldn't sleep. Instead, she'd lay awake for hours feeling like she was completely in the wrong spot. Longing to feel the touch of a face she couldn't remember. Longing to look into eyes who knew her, and knew stories about her…

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked her, quickly snapping her back into the reality she was in. She looked at him, confusion showing on her face.

"Yeah… I… are they going to take my babies away from me?" she asked nervously realizing that the girls had been away from her for a while.

Ethan looked at her with concern, "Why would they do that?"

"Because, I don't know who I am…"

"I promise you, they will not take the girls from you." He smiled.

The doctor re-entered the room with a smile on his face. "The girls are completely healthy. We're just giving them their boosters then they will be placed into the nursery until you're discharged."

A smile crossed Megan and Ethan's faces. Considering the circumstances of their births, there was a little fear in Meg's heart that something could be wrong.

"As far as the amnesia, there are certain avenues we can go…." The doctor began but Megan's mind was racing. As he spoke, she didn't understand the treatments.

She glanced at Ethan, as if to ask him to explain this to her in non-medical terms.

"Hypnosis…" she'd heard that before and at this time of uncertainly she'd try anything.

"As far as trying to find your family, we entered you information into a system so hopefully we'll hear something soon. Finding family members also helps with amnesia recovery." He smiled at her. "Until then, you're free to go. I'll have your paperwork so you can go home."

"Where's home?" she asked feeling like she'd received little help on the situation. She was hoping that she'd be 'fixed' right away and be on her way to her real home.

The doctor looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry. Until we hear something, you and the girls can come back to the house with me." Ethan chimed in with a smile.

"Ethan, why don't you come with me for a moment." The doctor called to his friend.

She watched as both men walked out of the room.

"Ethan, what are you doing? You can't take that woman back to your house."

"Doug, listen… she has nowhere else to go. I don't want her taking two newborns to a homeless shelter."

The taller of the men looked at the shorter and shook his head. "You've been through a lot recently. A woman with amnesia and two newborns isn't exactly what you need right now. I can see you getting attached and being heartbroken when she goes to her real home…."

"I'm fine. I know she'd married. I know that she has two babies by another man who probably is trying to move mountains in hopes to find her… I'm expecting her to be with me for another week… if that…"

"Do you know how many people are missing because of the storm? You know how many reported deaths there are right now? It could take months to sort out everyone… why would you do this to yourself?"

Ethan looked at his co-worker and friend. Sadness filled his eyes. "I did this to her…. I have to make it right…"

Doug raised an eyebrow. "You did this to her?"

"I ran her off the road…. "

**+In Cameron+**

Jeff sat on the couch looking around his living room which was filled with people. His boss, Vince McMahon, sat across from him. "Jeff, I am so sorry for all that has happened. Whatever you need, I will do my best to help. I actually would like to do a public service announcement that will air with each commercial break of all WWE tv. Let the public know what's going on… have a number they can call. Someone had to of seen something… anything…"

Jeff looked at Vince, a man who showed little emotion, now sitting in front of him almost in tears. "We all love Megan. She was one of our best trainers. The locker room is all behind you. We'll do everything in our power…."

Jeff knew he was sincere but it was just words. Until he was holding his wife and babies in his arms, nothing mattered.

The days stretched to weeks… which each passing day, Jeff felt more depressed. He was trying to be strong. Have faith. As the days passed, he fell into complete despair.

**+Elsewhere+**

The weeks flew by quickly as Megan watched her daughters grow before her eyes. Ethan had been true to his words and had allowed them to stay with him.

"Hope…" Ethan called.

Megan, who was now answering to "Hope" smiled as he came into the room with a smile on his face. "Hey… how was work?" she questioned as she hugged him.

"Fantastic… how are the girls?" he asked kissing her cheek.

Hope stared at him. Over the past few weeks, she'd noticed closeness between them. She knew she was married, but the feeling she had for Ethan didn't feel wrong.

Ethan sat in his office a while later watching tv. Hope and the girls had long since gone to bed. He thought about her and how he was slowly beginning to feel something for her. Doug was right… he was becoming attached. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't…. but he was. Nothing had happened in the two months since Hope had entered his life. No husband, no family, no memories… Something on the screen caught his attention as he stared at the screen. A photo of Hope flashed across the screen. Except her name wasn't Hope… it was Megan Moore-Hardy. Hardy as in Jeff Hardy. WWE wrestler. His jaw dropped at he watched the screen. Photos of her with various superstars and at different events.

"Oh no…" he cringed. This was it. He was waiting for a sign… here was the sign. The husband and father… coming for her. He ran his hands across his face. He'd promised to make it right. He'd taken her memories from her in the accident… now he had the chance to make it right. Fix her life. Take her home and be the hero… the single hero… alone. He had to make it right… but what about him? He was beginning to feel something for her… he loved the girls… His mind raced. He knew what he should do… and what he wanted to…

'You're the one who took her life from her…. Give it back…' his conscience told him softly.

He did something he never thought he'd do. He accessed the computer network that Doug had used months ago to enter her information… 'Edit' he whispered to himself. 'White female…25-30 age range. Brunette. Hazel eyes. Twins.' He read the information aloud. He compacted his actions. Could he really do this? Would he?

"Status: active." He read.

Slowly, he moved the mouse over the box. "Found." He stated as he clicked the box. He pushed the keyboard away from his body in frustration. He watched as the profile for "Hope" disappeared.

"What are you doing?" a voice called.

Ethan's head shot up to find her standing in the doorway. "Hey… just checking the your profile on the data-base…." He lied.

"Oh," her eyes brightened. "Anything?"

"Nope… nothing… but I'll keep checking."

One of the girl's cries filled the baby-monitor. Hope looked at him. "I'll go grab her…"

"Nite, babe…" he called after her as she left.

*********************

**The End.... for now... :) ((I know I'm going to have angry people.... but the sequel's on the way....))**


End file.
